Queen Maker
by MTL17
Summary: Esme Frost claim she wants to make Lorna Dane a Queen, but is that all she wants? This fic takes place after Season 1 of The Gifted and contains a very minor spoiler, at least for that season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lorna Dane watched from the shadows as her friends slowly got up, collected themselves, and then finally left, all the while ignoring the annoying voices in her head telling her she needed to go. She knew she should go, but she just couldn't, not until she knew her friends were okay. Besides, the voices in her head were not her own, and she was in no mood to be told what to do by the Cuckoos, or Frosts, or whatever those triplets wanted to call themselves. Hell, part of her wanted to stay and get caught just to spite them. And because maybe she deserved it after what she'd just done, Lorna unable to stop her eyes from wandering to the flaming wreckage which was all that was left of the plane she had destroyed.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out, "Regret is natural, but beneath you. We both know you did what you had to do."

"I know that." Lorna snapped without bothering to turn around.

The familiar voice, which was much closer now, said, "Not yet. Not truly. But you will."

Finally turning around Lorna glared, "Are you questioning my commitment? After this!"

The blonde smiled softly, "No, but what you did, it wasn't easy. And it's only natural it would take a toll on you. But it will get easier, and the fact that you did it, proves that I was right about you."

"What about?" Lorna huffed.

Again the blonde just smiled, "You're a Queen."

Unsure how to take that Lorna just blushed and grumbled, "Erm, so which are you?"

Looking hurt the blonde softly asked, "You can't tell?"

"Esme?" Lorna guessed after a few long seconds, and then when the blonde grinned she quickly shut her down, "Don't look so happy. It was just one of you, instead of two, so I made an educated guess."

Undeterred by the attempt Esme teased, "Awww, that's cute, but the whole tough girl act won't work with me. Telepath, remember? I can tell when you're lying."

"Because that's not annoying." Lorna quipped, before sighing, "Look, do you want to wait around for Sentinel Services, or do you want to get out of here?"

Esme grinned, "My sisters are bringing the car around now."

"Great." Lorna said with no enthusiasm, following Esme out of the shadows before stopping her, "Wait, before I go anywhere with you, you have to promise me my friends won't get hurt."

Initially Esme opened her mouth to agree to that term as believably as she could, but instead pointed out, "You know that's an up to them thing, right? I mean, I don't want to hurt them, but if they get in the Hellfire Club's way..."

"What?" Lorna pushed, her eyes and hands glowing green.

"I can promise you that they wouldn't be killed. That's the best I can do, and you know it." Esme said pleadingly.

There was a long silence, and then Lorna grumbled, "I suppose that will do."

"Good." Esme smiled, and then again when a familiar black van came around the corner, "Our ride's here."

"One more thing." Lorna added quickly, again her eyes and hands glowing green as she stepped menacingly towards Esme, "Betray me, and I'll kill you myself."

There was a brief silence, then Esme laughed, "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Lorna grumbled.

"You're who I've been looking for." Esme explained as she guided Lorna into the car, "Those old farts funding the Hellfire Club, they think I want to be the Queen, but I don't. It's too much work. And I'm not exactly a leader of men. But you, you're royalty. And I'm not just talking about your father. Mutants would follow you just for that, or because you have his powers, but more importantly, you have his inner strength. You can command a room, if you let yourself. And deep down, you're willing to do what's necessary. I always knew you were, and you proved me right. Because of it mutants will flock to you, begging you to lead them, and with their help you could make a better world for all of us. Mutants, and humans. If you want. It's up to you."

For a few long seconds Lorna just stared at the other woman, then glared, "And what do you get out of this?"

"The honour of watching you change the world, like the proud Queen maker I am." Esme grinned, "And to be your right-hand woman."

"Oh, is that all?" Lorna mocked, "And what makes you think that I would trust you, let alone put you in that position?"

Esme smirked, flipped her hair and with a grin designed to make her new Queen uneasy told her, "I can be very persuasive."

That much was pretty clear, although Lorna didn't want to tell Esme that, so she just folded her arms and refused to talk again for the rest of the ride back to the Hellfire Club mansion. Unfortunately Esme didn't seem to be at all put off by this, and from the faraway look on her face she was probably talking to her sisters the entire ride. Not that Lorna really cared. No, she was too busy hating herself and second-guessing her decision, and when they got back to the mansion she just wanted to curl up in her bed and go to sleep, or more likely spend a few more hours in her own head while breaking everything metal around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lorna had forgotten that she had already broken her new bed, but when she returned she found it as good as new. Which made her wonder, had they fixed it somehow or was it just new. Was there someone like her already in the Hellfire Club? No, she thought, if there was Esme probably wouldn't be taking such an interest in her. Then again, who knows with that girl. Or girls. Lorna was still a little confused about how all that worked. She tried to put it out of her mind, but the next hour or so she found her mind wandering back to Esme, which was extremely annoying. She told herself it must be the Frost sisters deliberately doing this to her, just like they had the last few days... only, why would they? Unless...

Hearing a knock on her door Lorna was initially relieved to have something to interrupt her thoughts, only for it to of course be a certain beautiful blonde, causing the green haired girl to grumble, "What do you want?"

That annoying blonde asked, "Can I come in?"

"Why? Do you need an invitation?" Lorna quipped, leaning in and slightly smirking, "Are you a vampire?"

The blonde smirked back, gently but firmly pushed her back and practically slipped her way inside while murmuring in a singsong voice, "I'm Esme, by the way."

"I know!" Lorna snapped, hating the way those words caused Esme to smile happily, "What do you want?"

Those words also caused Esme to smile as she thought about the obvious reply, before ignoring the question and telling the other girl, "I have a little gift for you."

Lorna had been so distracted by Esme she hadn't noticed the other girl had a hand behind her back, which momentarily concerned her until she saw what the blonde was holding. Then Lorna groaned, "Really, a crown? Really? Aren't you taking this whole Queen thing a little too far?"

"Honestly? I just wanted to see if I could get a smile out of you." Esme confessed, to her delight getting what she wanted, "Oh, there it is! Totally worth it."

Hating herself for the moment of weakness Lorna grumbled, "I was just laughing at how pathetic you are."

"You know it's pointless to lie to a telepath, right?" Esme asked softly, moving closer.

There was a brief pause as Lorna consider denying it, and then just sighed, "You know that's super annoying, right?"

"I've been told." Esme said softly, closing the distance between them before gesturing to the little crown she was holding, "Can I?"

Lorna looked down at the crown, and then scoffed with only a fraction of the annoyance and contempt she meant to convey, "Seriously?"

"I just want to see how it looks." Esme shrugged, gently pushing, "Come on, what's the harm?"

There was another brief pause, and then Lorna sighed and nodded, causing the blonde to smile softly, reach up and slowly place the crown upon her head. There was nothing playful or mocking about it as far as Lorna could tell, and there was this weird, rather intense moment right after it where Esme brushed a stray strand of green hair behind Lorna's ear and just stared at her for a few long seconds. Then Lorna cleared her throat, moved back slightly and then turned to look in the full length mirror, a cutting quip on the tip of her tongue about how tacky and cheap the thing looked. Only that quip was quickly forgotten as she had to admit, if only just to herself, that she looked kind of good.

"See, a perfect fit." Esme smiled.

Yet another brief pause and then Lorna asked softly, "Is it real?"

Esme nodded, "To the tune of $30000."

"Fuck me, seriously?" Lorna exclaimed, "That's more than anything else I've ever owned. Combined!"

"So, maybe don't wear it when you think you're going to have to get your hands dirty." Esme suggested playfully.

"Wait, you're giving this to me? Seriously?" Lorna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Welcome to the Hellfire Club." Esme winked, and then when Lorna gave her a sour look she pouted, "Oh don't be like that Lorna. You can still save the world without wearing rags. Speaking of which, your wardrobe is filled with clothes in your size. Pick something out and join me downstairs. We've got some mutants to recruit."

With that Esme turned and left the room, Lorna watching her leave before snapping herself out of it and walking over to the wardrobe and opening it up to sure enough find plenty of expensive looking clothes inside. They were all in her size, and more or less all in her style, or at the very least something she might consider wearing, which Lorna couldn't decide whether was creepy or impressive. Maybe slightly less so because she knew it was a result of literally having three mind readers at it's disposal. But still, the Hellfire Club was clearly trying to buy her loyalty, proving they didn't know her at all. Lorna couldn't, and wouldn't, be bought by pretty things. She was here because she had to be. No other reason. That said, the benefits certainly didn't suck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lorna spent an embarrassingly long time picking out her outfit. Normally that wasn't her. That was the kind of girly girl that used to make fun of her, until they realised they should be scared of her. But she had to admit, it was nice to have the time for that indulgence, and it was certainly worth it. While all of it looked and felt so right on her body, there were a few combinations which seemed to be made for her. Which again, kind of creepy, but totally worth it for the feeling she got from looking at herself in a full-length mirror. And the look on a certain pretty blonde's face, as she knocked on the door and then walked in after getting permission and then looked her up and down.

Which made Lorna frown, and blush a little, "What?"

The blonde shrugged, "I just see why my sister likes you."

Still frowning Lorna guessed, "So, not Esme?"

"Sophie." Sophie clarified, before turning her attention to the rejected clothes covering the bed, "Been busy, I see."

Lorna shrugged, begrudgingly began to put the clothes away, and grumbled, "Did you want something?"

"You don't have too do that you know? We have maids. Just one of many benefits of being on a team with actual money." Sophie quipped, trying not to smirk as of course this just made Lorna defiantly put away everything herself. It did make her chuckle a bit, before she walked over to the dresser containing the crown and murmured, "Pretty... you know how much it costs, right?"

There was a brief pause, then Lorna waved her hand, causing a bedside drawer to open up in the crown to fly into it and then as the drawer closed itself Lorna quipped, "Better?"

"Not what I meant." Sophie quipped.

"So what do you actually mean?" Lorna grumbled.

There was another pause and then Sophie smirked, "Esme is really embarrassing us right now. Normally she is the best, and God does she know it. Infiltration, seduction, extermination... nothing phases her. Then you show up, and suddenly she's a big dork who's handing out gifts like candy. Like, geez girl, control your-"

"Are you getting to a point?" Lorna interrupted, shutting her wardrobe.

"Just that if this continues being a problem, we'll have to re-evaluate... certain things." Sophie said sweetly

Lorna got right in her face and asked, "Is that a threat?"

"Just a warning." Sophie said, "Trust me, you'll know if one of us is threatening you."

Yet another pause, then Lorna shrugged it off, and headed for the door, "Whatever."

"Also, if you ever hurt Esme, I'll kill you, and convince the Inner Circle that it was a tragic accident." Sophie called after her.

"You can try." Lorna singsonged, briefly turning to give the other girl the finger, before opening the door and startling when she saw another one of the annoying blondes, "Whoa, stop doing that?"

The blonde frowned, "Doing what?"

"You know what." Lorna grumbled, "Anyway what gives, I thought you were going to wait for me downstairs?"

"Esme is. I'm Phoebe." Phoebe casually explained.

"Isn't it the same thing?" Lorna shrugged, already walking towards the stairs.

"Yes and no." Phoebe said casually, she and Sophie following behind the green haired girl, "You know, the Inner Circle is pretty pissed at Esme for giving you that crown. They think she's laying it on too thick. Of course, they'd be even more pissed if they knew she wasn't trying to buy you off."

"Then why is she doing it?" Lorna frowned, beginning to descend the stairs.

"You can't tell?" Phoebe smirked, crossing her arms as she and Sophie stayed on top of the stairs.

"She's not exactly being subtle." Sophie grumbled.

As Lorna slowly descended those stairs and came into view Esme's mouth opened slightly, and then when she was close enough Esme murmured, "Wow... good choice."

"Thanks." Lorna said dismissively, and... was she blushing? Again? Desperately trying to distract from that she clarified, "Just so we're clear-"

"No one touches your friends, I know. I know." Esme sighed, before grinning, "There isn't going to be a fight, don't worry. I'm not even bringing my sisters, so if your friends did attack us, I'd be helpless."

"As if." Lorna scoffed.

"Okay, maybe not." Esme admitted, before teasing, "I would be out gunned, but I'm sure you would protect me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Lorna grumbled.

Which of course led to Esme quipping, "Telepath, remember?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **The Gifted** **. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

It was harder than Lorna thought it would be, and that was saying a lot. She truly, deeply loved Marcos. That didn't just go away overnight, but he didn't understand what she was doing. What she needed to do. And she was afraid he never would. Perhaps she should have been glad there was still love in his eyes after what she had done, even after it became clear what she was doing now, but it just made things harder. Of course, it was foolish to think he'd make this easy on her, but she had to remain strong, something that Lorna reminded herself over and over again as he approached, not stopping until he grabbed her arm and tried to yank her away from Esme and their new recruits, as if it would change anything.

"Lorna please, you can't do this." Marcos pleaded.

"Let go of her!" Esme said softly and darkly, her eyes glowing blue.

"Stay out of this!" Marcos snapped, just before Lorna pushed him back.

"Get your hands off me!" Lorna yelled as she pushed.

"Babe?" Marcos protested, obviously hurt.

But not enough if she was going to let he was go, Lorna realised, so she told him, "I've made my choice."

"It's a bad choice." Marcos said firmly.

"We'll see." Lorna said dismissively.

"What about... us?" Marcos asked.

That was the billion-dollar question that Lorna had been trying to decide herself, and she had gone back and forth for what felt like a thousand times, but in that moment it was never more clear that he would never be okay with her choice. And even if he did, pretending to for the sake of their relationship and/or the baby, she didn't want him to follow her down the path she was now going. So even though it broke her heart, she was going to have to break his. It was the only way to keep him safe. And perhaps more importantly, to stop him from changing her mind. But what could she possibly do or say to make him leave her alone if killing people wasn't a deal breaker?

Lorna certainly couldn't think of anything to say, but as she glanced around she thought of something she could do as her eyes fell on Esme. There was just something in the blonde's eyes which had Lorna re-evaluating everything that had happened over the past couple of days and suddenly she saw it in a new light. At least as far as everything with Esme was concerned. She actually felt a little stupid for not realising it sooner. No, she'd realised what had been happening, what she had been doing, but she hadn't wanted to admit it. After all, Esme was manipulative by nature and a little flirting didn't have to mean anything. But, at least in this case, it did.

It was surprising, and exciting, and worrying, and most of all confusing and Lorna just didn't have the time to figure out what it truly meant, but in that moment it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had her answer to her previous question. Because she knew what she could do now to push Marcus away for good. Something which would break Marcos's heart and get him to leave her alone. Something which at least one person in this room wanted. Maybe two. No, definitely two, if only for this one crazy moment. Something she could blame on needing to push Marcus away, if needs be. Perhaps something she'd do once, and then never again. Or maybe not. And admittedly, it would be something deliciously overdramatic to bring this awkward reunion to a close.

That thing? Lorna turning to Esme, grabbing her head firmly with both hands and then yanking her into a kiss. She didn't need to be a telepath to know that everyone around them was shocked, and if Lorna was honest she was shocked too. Mostly, because it didn't suck. In fact, it was worryingly good, Esme quickly getting over her shock and kissing back with skill and enthusiasm. So much so that the kiss went on much longer than Lorna had intended, and when she broke it she needed a few seconds to recover. Also to stop herself from apologising to Marcos, who sure enough looked completely heartbroken. Then she forced on her best cruel smirk, And twisted the knife.

"Like I said, I've made my choice." Lorna quipped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **The Gifted** **. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Well, that was... eventful." Esme grinned teasingly a few minutes later once they were back in the van.

"You know that was just for show, right?" Lorna questioned, "I needed to make sure he'd stay away."

Esme cocked her head, then repeated, "Telepath, remember?"

"Meaning?" Lorna frowned.

"I know when you're lying." Esme repeated with a grin.

"You wish." Lorna scoffed.

"I do." Esme admitted softly.

There was a brief pause, then despite herself Lorna murmured, "You realise I just used you to hurt my ex, right? That doesn't bother you?"

"Nope." Esme softly smiled, shuffling forwards slightly as she admitted, "I'm a, by any means necessary, kind of girl."

For a moment Lorna actually found herself considering it, "How do I know this isn't just another lie?"

"How does anyone?" Esme questioned, before amending, "Other than me, or someone like me. But the rest of you? You just have to trust. And maybe you're not there yet, and maybe you never will be. But why should that stop us from having some fun?"

As she spoke Esme undid her seatbelt, slowly moved across to the middle seat so she was right next to Lorna, prompting the green headed girl to raise an eyebrow, "Really? Here? Now?"

"I don't have anything else to do for the rest of the ride, do you?" Esme grinned, and then when she noticed the other girl glancing at the driver she quickly added, "Don't worry about him, he's very discreet. And also a robot."

Lorna's eyes went wide at the last comment, "What, really?"

In response Esme just giggled, which was nowhere near good enough for Lorna and she was going to insist on getting a real answer to that question. More importantly, a truthful answer. But, later. Now she was very focused on Esme Frost leaning in cautiously so she could press their lips together. For the few long seconds before that, which felt like an eternity, Lorna remembered all the reasons she shouldn't do this, which was immediately forgotten when their lips actually met. Then she was kissing Esme Frost again, and like before it was annoyingly good, especially as the kiss slowly became more bold, the blonde pushing her tongue into Lorna's mouth and the green headed girl massaging it with her own.

Shortly after that Esme straddled Lorna's waist, and wow, was that a new and wonderful experience for her. Well, she had once drunkenly pulled a friend into her lap for a hug, but then almost immediately pushed her off for being too heavy. But Esme wasn't too heavy. Esme was just right. God, this felt so right, and good, and Lorna never wanted it to stop. But of course it did as soon as they were back in their HQ. Not that Lorna realised it. She just knew that one moment Esme was straddling her, their hands all over each other as they frantically kissed, and then... the bitch climbed off of her and gracefully exited the other side like nothing had happened. Meanwhile Lorna was just left there, feeling as if she'd been hit by a train.

"New recruits, follow me." Esme cheerfully announced, leaving her Queen in training sitting bewildered back in the van they had shared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lorna was lying on her bed and thinking about Esme Frost. More accurately, more disturbingly, she was lying on top of her bed and thinking about the kisses she had shared with Esme Frost, those kisses on repeat in her head and no matter how much she tried she couldn't get them to stop. How could this happen to her? She didn't even like women. Not like that. Did she? What, was this some weird pregnancy craving? And why wasn't she thinking more about Marcos? The father of her child and the man she had loved so totally only a few days ago. He had been so heartbroken to see her kiss Esme, and she felt bad about it, she truly did, but wow, that kiss! Or more accurately kisses. She now couldn't stop thinking about it.

Which was only because Esme started something and didn't finish it, going around, showing everyone to their rooms, flirting with them... wait, what? What kind of excuse was that? Lorna was sounding like a crazy girlfriend, or worse, someone who got jealous and possessive after only one kiss. And didn't finish what she started? God, why did kissing Esme have to turn her on so much? Was that bitch messing with her mind? Or was this one of the other Frost sisters? Was this pregnancy hormones? Or was she just finally going crazy after the plane, and Marcos, and just, everything? And most importantly of all, why wasn't Esme here distracting her?

Just then there was a knock on the door, Lorna answering it immediately to of course find a smirking Esme, who told her, "Sorry, some of our new recruits were very chatty. But I heard you thinking very loudly, and I was wondering if you'd like a distraction?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and get in here." Lorna growled, grabbing Esme and yanking her inside.

She didn't even wait to shut the door before kissing her, because Lorna just didn't give a fuck at that moment. Maybe even a really unhealthy part of her brain wanted people to see this, to know that this flirty little blonde was hers and, oh God, what the actual fuck was wrong with her? This wasn't her. She didn't like girls, and she certainly didn't like liars. There was no way she could be kicking her bedroom door closed and pressing Esme Frost up against the nearest wall so she could feel their bodies pressed against each other. This bitch had to be doing something to her. Or someone else had to be. They just had too, because otherwise...

Breaking the kiss and wrapping her hands around Esme's neck Lorna growled, "Are you doing this to me?"

"What?" Esme croaked, the word barely audible as the pressure on her neck increased.

"Are you, or anyone else like say, your sisters, messing with my mind?" Lorna demanded, reminding herself to decrease the pressure a little bit so she could get an answer.

"No!" Esme answered, sounding genuinely hurt, "I wouldn't do that to you."

Lorna radically decreased her grip, but pushed, "If you're lying-"

"I'm not. I would never hurt you, Lorna." Esme insisted, again sounding genuine, "I... I... I'm crazy about you."

Despite the mood Lorna genuinely laughed, "You're crazy all right. Maybe we both are."

"No." Esme said firmly, "You're special. You're royalty. You're a God damn Queen, and don't let anyone tell you different. Not even you."

There was a brief pause as despite the fact she didn't trust the blonde Lorna found herself reassured by her words, gradually letting go of her and stroking her face. God dammit, Esme Frost was so freaking pretty. It was one of her most annoying qualities. And in that moment, Lorna was enthralled by it. It was new, and exciting, and really freaking scary. Most of all, it was really easy to blame the way she was feeling right now on powers, because that seemed a lot more on the brand for her then actually liking Esme. Still, she needed to make herself crystal clear, which she did, albeit after another kiss, this one brief and actually a little sweet.

"You're sweet." Lorna murmured.

"I'm really not." Esme said dryly.

"But if..." Lorna continued, "If... I stay, or anything else, no mind controlling me. Ever. Or I walk."

"Understood." Esme nodded, and then when Lorna gave her a look she rolled her eyes and grudgingly added, "And I promise I won't use my powers on you. Unless you want me too."

"Why would I want you too?" Lorna frowned, before moving back when Esme grinned wickedly, "Ewww."

"You say that now." Esme teased, pushing things even further when she got a reluctant smile out of the other girl, "And feel free to choke me again. I'm totally into that."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lorna grumbled.

"Hey, we all have our kinks." Esme pointed out, gently pushing Lorna backwards, "There's no shame in it. And this, this is what I remember you enjoying."

Despite herself Lorna smiled as Esme pushed her into gently sitting down on the bed and the other girl sat on top of her lap again, just like in the car. Then Esme just stayed like that for a few long seconds, smiling down at Lorna, before leaning down for another kiss. Her mind now at ease Lorna didn't hesitate to kiss back, losing herself in it for a few blissful minutes as her hands wandered over Esme's soft little body, at one point even grabbing her butt and then a boob, the latter of which was a new but not unpleasant experience for her. Then she flipped them around so Esme was lying on her back on the bed with Lorna on top of her, their bodies pressed against each other so wonderfully as the blonde's hands gave the green headed girl a taste of her own medicine.

Then all of a sudden Esme broke the kiss, her eyes glowing blue, and she quickly slipped from underneath Lorna while apologising, "I've got to go. Something's come up. Sorry."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Lorna groaned in frustration, rolling onto her back and grumbling, "Can't your sisters deal with it?"

"They're trying, but..." Esme hesitated, before settling on, "It's a busy night."

"I bet." Lorna grumbled.

"I could come back later?" Esme offered.

"You know what? Don't bother." Lorna grumbled, rolling away from the other girl impatiently, "This whole thing was a big mistake. Let's just forget it."

There was a brief pause and then Esme asked, "Do you mean that?"

"You're the Telepath. You tell me." Lorna grumbled, but there was no response, and when she looked over her shoulder she was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lorna hated herself for snapping at Esme so childishly, but she had just been so frustrated and in the moment she had lashed out. The only bright side was that unlike Marcos, or anyone else for that matter, Esme knew what she was actually thinking, and that she truly didn't mean it. Although that didn't mean Esme deserved it. She maybe a crazy, murderous bitch, but she didn't deserve that. But again, it reminded Lorna she should have been staying away from her, instead of lying in bed for the next few hours thinking about kissing her again, until she just couldn't take it any more and she actually went looking for the bitch. To apologise? To firmly end this for good? To have sex with her? Lorna honestly wasn't sure, she just knew she couldn't sleep until she had dealt with this.

Before she'd even started searching the grounds she heard a familiar voice in her head telling her where to go. Yet although it sounded identical to Esme's voice for some reason Lorna was able to recognise it wasn't. She couldn't tell which sister was helping her, but her tone was dispassionate, maybe even a bit annoyed, which certainly didn't seem like Esme. Unless, Esme was mad at her. But even then, she just knew it wasn't her. Then Lorna found herself outside an unmarked door, which theoretically could have anything behind it, but she believed it was the right one, and... she just stood there like an idiot for a few long seconds as she tried to decide what she was going to say. Which she really should have done before now.

 _Come in Lorna, please?_

The words echoed in Lorna's head briefly, taking her back a little at the suddenness, but mostly because she could clearly tell it was Esme this time. Then she took a calming breath and open the door to find a bedroom not unlike her own. She had been expecting something at least twice as big, and Esme Frost sitting on top of the bed wearing the tiniest lingerie imaginable. Instead Esme was under the sheets, a little dishevelled but still gorgeous, her smile of course lighting up the darkness which was initially in her room. At least until Lorna stepped inside the room, turned the lights on and shut the door behind her, barely taking a second glance around the uninteresting room before focusing on the other girl.

"You're disappointed?" Esme teased, "Not luxurious enough for you? Well, maybe when we're running the place, but for now this will do. And trust me, the bed's plenty soft. Why don't you come closer and see for yourself?"

Lorna chuckled at that, and asked a question of her own, "Why didn't you come back?"

"You asked me not too." Esme pointed out.

"And you knew I didn't mean it." Lorna pointed out.

Esme gave a mocking, and maybe even angry, smile before pointing out, "Yes, but my powers make consent a little tricky. If I persisted every time someone said no, but thought yes, what would that make me? Besides, in case there's any confusion, if you want a one night stand, I'm your girl, but I was kind of hoping for more."

"You were?" Lorna questioned softly.

Feeling she took things too far too quickly Esme backtracked, "Look, I'm not saying we have too. It's just on the table, for me. If you want. But only if you want. Which is why I didn't come back to you after the... situation, was dealt with. I... I wanted you to make a move on me."

Lorna nodded in understanding, then slowly step forward until she was standing right in front of the bed, and asked, "Are you naked under there?"

The smile on Esme's face was telling, "Is this you making a move?"

"Finding your bedroom in the middle of the night was me making a move." Lorna pointed out, "This is me making a demand."

"I thought it was a question?" Esme teased.

"Now it's a demand." Lorna growled, and then when Esme simply nodded she gave her another demand, "Show me."

Esme obeyed immediately, then when the other girl just stared at her she cautiously asked, "So?"

"You're gorgeous." Lorna murmured, quickly adding when she saw the look on the other girl's face, "Oh don't look so smug, you know just how fucking pretty you are."

"I do." Esme grinned, before admitting, "I just wasn't sure it would affect you like this."

"Me neither." Lorna softly admitted, her eyes travelling over that soft pale skin in front of her.

There was a brief pause and then Esme asked, "Don't you... don't you feel kind of, overdressed?"

Lorna smirked at the other girl, and then after a few long seconds reached down to grab the luxurious pyjama top and slowly pull it up and over her head, and then toss it aside. She then pushed the pyjama bottoms down around her ankles and stepped out of them, meaning that both girls were naked. Which unsurprisingly Esme took the opportunity to slide her eyes up and down Lorna's body, even as Lorna slowly approached the bed, pushing the covers completely off of it before crawling onto it, and up Esme's body, which made both girls let out a soft gasp. Their bodies had been pressed together a lot lately, but to have bare skin touching bare skin was incredibly thrilling, and that was before their breasts, and other places, were pressed against each other.

With her mouth inches away from Esme's Lorna teased with a pout, "So, no sexy lingerie?"

"Imagined me sleeping that way a lot, have you?" Esme teased, "Or maybe just in here, wearing next to nothing, and thinking about you?"

"It does sound like you." Lorna pointed out, leaning in a little more.

"True." Esme nodded, "But I... I wasn't sure you'd show."

"Neither was I." Lorna admitted softly.

"Besides..." Esme smiled, "It would have been presumptuous, and I didn't want to scare you off."

"And sleeping nude wasn't?" Lorna raised an eyebrow.

"That's just how I sleep." Esme shrugged, "But since I disappointed you, I'll be happy to let you pick out something for me to wear. Or put on a little fashion show for you."

"I might like that." Lorna admitted, her lips now about an inch from Esme's.

"But, later." Esme pleaded, "Kissing now?"

Somehow Lorna felt that Esme didn't mean just kissing. At least she hoped she didn't, as it wasn't all Lorna wanted. But she trusted Esme to say something if they were moving too fast. Well, they were definitely moving too fast, but Lorna didn't care. She didn't know if this was going to be anything real, and in many ways it would probably be better if it wasn't, but she couldn't just stay in bed and think about everything that had happened today over and over again. Bringing down that plane. Killing those people. Officially leaving the Mutant Underground and joining the Hellfire Club. Encouraging others to join, including a 15-year-old kid. And most of all breaking her baby Daddy's heart, which broke her own just as much. Oh yes, Lorna needed a distraction, and Esme was willing to give it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lorna closed the tiny distance that was between their lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Unsurprisingly Esme kissed back right away, and tried to intensify the kiss. Initially Lorna stopped her, although she wasn't sure why, and she really didn't want to think about it right now. No, she just wanted to concentrate on kissing another girl. Kissing Esme. The incredibly frustrating yet incredibly beautiful bitch who she could no longer stop thinking about. And she did, so much so that she almost didn't notice when Esme flipped them over so Lorna was now the one on her back. She did failed to notice the hands that began to wander, at least until Esme broke the kiss and grinned down at her.

"Relax." Esme soothed, "We both know you haven't done this before, but I have. So just relax and enjoy. And yes, I'm sure. Mmmmm, I've wanted this since the moment I first saw you."

Before Lorna could even properly pout and glare at the other girl Esme was kissing her again, making this whole situation even more annoying. Lorna would have totally lied, or just not said anything, about never doing this with a girl, but with a telepath that just wasn't an option. Of course that kiss made her forget all about her annoyance, at least for that moment, and Lorna didn't exactly complain when Esme moved her lips down her cheek to her neck which she lingered on for a few long seconds, kissing and even licking and sucking the sensitive flesh there. Then Esme slowly moved down to give other parts of her body the same treatment. Parts which needed more, but of course the frustrating girl didn't go straight for where Lorna wanted her the most.

She still didn't complain when instead of heading straight downwards Esme took a detour, kissing up one of Lorna's breasts and taking a nipple into her mouth. Which caused Lorna to gasp softly, and then moan just as softly, even though Esme was barely using any pressure to suck her nipple. It was more anticipation of what was to come, and the novelty of this being another girl. Although it was not that long before Esme not only increased the suction but began sliding her tongue around Lorna's nipples and flicking them. First though Esme went back and forth between them, kissing her way down one boob and up the other and back again, driving Lorna wild.

Along the way Esme's hands came up to massage Lorna's tits, pushing one more firmly into her mouth while really going to town on the other, tweaking that nipple in a way which really had Lorna crying out with pure joy. But it just wasn't enough for her. She wanted more, and from the way Esme grinned around her nipple it was clear the blonde knew that and was simply torturing her anyway. Or she was just waiting for Lorna to ask for it, Lorna resisting as she was pretty sure she couldn't say anything without it coming out like begging. Which might have been Esme's intention, but seemingly the blonde grew impatient, and eventually just started kissing her way down Lorna's flat stomach anyway.

Not long after that there was another girl in between her legs, Lorna staring down and marvelling at that sight. Their eyes then looked for a few long seconds, Esme silently asking for permission and Lorna only too happy to give it. Which of course made Esme smile, and thankfully finally lean forward, sticking out her tongue and sliding it over Lorna's pussy, starting from the bottom and working her way up to the very top. Which in turn caused Lorna to cry out loudly in pure pleasure. Which continue to be the case as Esme quickly followed the first lick up with another, and another, and another, the other girl licking her pussy with a slow but steady rhythm which Lorna instantly loved.

On the one hand Esme had been shamelessly teasing her all day, and much longer than that but today had been particularly intense, and it had been just so long since someone had gone down on her. When they first got together she and Marcos would have sex all the time, and he was really good at it. Even this part, which was rare. In fact, he might just be the best pussy licker she'd ever had. At least until now. But all she and Marcos had done towards the end was fight, and while they initially tried not to go to bed mad it felt more like a ceasefire than actually resolving their issues. And now Lorna wasn't fearful of that, and could actually just enjoy sex with Esme. Or at least that's what she told herself.

In reality there were still issues with everything about this, but thankfully Esme was making it easy to forget all about them with gentle strokes of her tongue, each ending in attention to Lorna's clit. Which if Esme kept this up would make Lorna cum in no time, which she almost put a stop to so she could savour this precious moment. But no, Lorna was just too eager to forget her problems and cum. Unfortunately it just couldn't be that easy. No, Esme had to insist on staying at the same pace for like an eternity, pushing Lorna towards orgasm without ever actually making her cum, or even getting close to it. Not even when Lorna growled in frustration, and began moving the furniture with her powers.

 _You want more? You know what to do!_

Esme's voice echoed through her head, the way the blonde looked up at her and grinned against her skin confirming this wasn't some kind of delusion brought on by the growing need inside of Lorna. Of course she wasn't going to give the bitch the satisfaction. At least not right away. In fact, giving in was probably inevitable given how needy Lorna was beginning to feel. But that didn't mean that she couldn't resist for as long as possible. Which was ironically the reverse of what she wanted before, but the discomfort and even pain was worth it to get one up on Esme. Unless, Esme wanted this to last, and was playing mind games with her? God damnit, it was so hard to tell with this sneaky bitch.

Lorna tried looking down at Esme for a clue on what she wanted, but the blonde wasn't looking up at her any more. No, her eyes were closed, her face mostly hidden with that blonde hair, and while what the expression Lorna could see seemed happy that didn't actually tell her much. Just that probably no matter what she chose she was giving Esme what she wanted, which annoyed Lorna no end, even if it was worth it for the pleasure she was currently receiving. Of course that experiment kind of backfired on her, as focusing on the fact that there was a beautiful, naked blonde girl in between her legs and licking her pussy just increased the pleasure to the point where it was painful for Lorna to resist begging for more.

So for better or for worse Lorna whimpered, "Please... more... fuck me... I, ah fuck!"

She quickly became incoherent again as she almost immediately got her wish, Esme increasing her attention to Lorna's clit, lingering more and more until that was her only focus. She even took it into her mouth and began sucking on it, bringing Lorna to the very edge of climax, but somehow not letting her go over it. Which was a level of teasing Lorna had never had to deal with before, and caused her to groan, whimper and cry out in frustration, the furniture around them beginning to shake and bend under the force of that frustration. Which she desperately had to keep under control, as she certainly didn't want to destroy the bed while they were in it. Not after what happened with her last bed, when Esme had upset her.

So for the sake of them both Lorna clarified what she wanted, "Make me cum! Ohhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, make me cum you bitch! I need to cum! I need it."

 _What's the magic word?_

Again Esme's voice echoed through her head, the blonde looking up at her and grinning in a way which made Lorna want to hurt her, but instead she whimpered, "Please? Please make me cum, mmmmm, I need to cum."

 _Say my name!_

Yet again Esme's voice echoed through Lorna's head as the blonde looked up at her and grinned, but this time the green haired girl just glared down at her, prompting Esme to remove her mouth to push her luck, "Please baby, just say it. Mmmmm, tell me who you want to make you cum."

There was a brief pause and then Lorna forced the next words out of her mouth, "Esme! Make me cum Esme, oh God, make me fucking cum."

 _Please_ , Esme psychically reminded the other girl as she happily returned to sucking Lorna's clit.

"Please! Please, please, pleassssssssssseeeeeeeee, oooooooooh Esme! Mmmmm, please Esme, fuck me!" Lorna desperately pleaded, "Please make me cum... I need to cum... I need it soooooo bad, ohhhhhhh fuck, Esme, make me cum Esme, oh God, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd Esme, please Esme, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk Esme."

It was pretty embarrassing but after that Lorna only managed to get out the word 'please' and Esme's name, and of course a series of cries and swear words, as Esme slowly pushed her tongue inside her. Inside her cunt! Another girl's tongue was now inside her cunt, and just having it pushing inside her was overwhelming enough, but as soon as she started sliding it in and out that was it and Lorna finally came. And of course, she just had to give Esme the satisfaction of making her cum incredibly hard. Not that Lorna could be too upset about that when she was being bombarded by such incredible ecstasy, the fact that Esme was greedily swallowing her cum only making her orgasm that much more intense.

Before Lorna could come down from her high Esme shoved first one and then two fingers inside of her and started pumping them in and out while sucking on her clit. Which unsurprisingly didn't take long to make her cum again, albeit this time on Esme's fingers. Partly because she was just so riled up, but also because Esme was really good with her fingers, not just pumping them in and out but curling them upwards to attack her G-spot. Which she did relentlessly, along with forcefully licking and sucking her clit. Esme continued to do that, or tongue fuck her, through orgasm after orgasm until Lorna passed out from overwhelming ecstasy. Then when she came to of course she found Esme lying on her side next to her while triumphantly smiling down at her.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Esme teased smugly.

"What do you think?" Lorna groaned sarcastically.

"I think... the answer is all over my face." Esme grinned, indicating to her cum covered face.

"You bitch." Lorna tried to sound mad, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing, which totally took away from the effect. Although either out of anger or amusement, most likely the latter, she was able to push herself up onto her side facing Esme so she could tell her, "Sometimes I don't know whether I want to punch you, or kiss you."

"Yes you do." Esme countered smugly, then when Lorna gave her a look she admitted, "At least right now."

Not wanting to admit Esme was right, and certainly not wanting to give Esme a chance to point out Lorna knew she was right, Lorna shut the annoying bitch up in the best possible way, namely by pressing her lips to hers. She was so exhausted from her orgasms that all she could manage at first was a gentle peck, which Esme thankfully seemed more than fine with. Whether she'd truly be fine with Lorna not returning the favour tonight was another question. Lorna suspected she would tell her she didn't have too, but would be upset if she took her up on that offer. Besides, it wasn't an offer Lorna thought she could accept. Or wanted too. No, she wanted to make this bitch cum for her, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Reinvigorated by that thought, and admittedly the gentle kiss, Lorna pushed Esme down onto her back and got on top of her, to the clear delight of the other girl. Especially because as she did this Lorna increased the force of the kissing, Esme with her every step of the way, and even 'fighting back' more than Lorna would have liked at that moment. Oh yes, Lorna was suddenly overcome by a need to dominate the kiss, and although it took a while she eventually succeeded. She also really enjoyed pinning Esme down and pressing herself firmly on top of her, their naked bodies were again pressed against each other in a feeling which Lorna increasingly enjoyed, and wanted to feel more in the future.

Something else she was getting very fond of was the feeling of Esme's soft body underneath her hands, Lorna barely beginning to slide her hands over her body before she started massaging the other girl's tits. Which resulted in a satisfying cry and moan of pleasure from Esme, which made Lorna smile with delight into the kiss. Although she smirked with delight at just how hard Esme's nipples were, and all the little reactions she got from her lover while playing with them. Which just motivated her to play with them even more roughly. After all, they were well past the foreplay stage, and this was just a bit of teasing before the main event, and oh how Lorna loved to tease Esme like this. It was the perfect revenge, especially given the wonderful sounds the other girl was making.

Wanting to hear more of those sounds Lorna broke the kiss, and started sliding her lips down to Esme's neck, then up to her face, before eventually to her lips again. This gave Lorna a chance to taste herself some more, which was not unfamiliar to her as she had tasted her own cum and pussy cream on Marco's face and lips, but it tasted on a girl's lips and face was a new and wonderful thrill, one she savoured almost as much as the cries Esme was letting out. Then she slowly reached down, and after briefly teasing Esme by grabbing her cute little butt Lorna slid her hand around to touch what they both really wanted her to touch. Esme's pussy. Oh yes, she was touching another girl's pussy for the first time in her life, and it was unsurprisingly soaking wet.

"Oh my God!" Esme cried out, breaking the latest kiss the second Lorna started touching her twat.

"Shouldn't that be, oh my Queen?" Lorna teased.

"Shut up and fuck me." Esme groaned in frustration.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lorna grinned as she cruelly moved her hand away from where Esme so desperately wanted it.

"No, I... I'm sorry." Esme quickly apologised, "Please, your Majesty, fuck me."

"Your Majesty?" Lorna mocked, "Yeah, right. Stop messing around and give me what I want."

Esme desperately searched her mind for a few seconds, then Lorna's, before smiling and softly pleading, "Oh please Lorna, my Queen, fuck me. Fuck me with your fingers. Please? I'm a desperate little slut who needs you to fuck her so bad. Mmmmm, only you. Please, my Queen... Polaris, fuck me. Oh fuck me, oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, oh, oh my Queen, oh God!"

Most of those words Lorna wanted to hear, perhaps more than she wanted to admit, but there was certainly no denying it from a telepath. So Lorna rewarded the annoying blonde by not only touching her little twat again, but beginning to rub it. Oh yes, she began gently rubbing Esme's pussy. Which Lorna suppose was technically more unnecessary foreplay, but Esme certainly wasn't in a position to complain. In fact she was not complaining very loudly. Maybe a little too loudly. God, was Lorna that loud when she was being pleasured? Then again, what did she care what anyone in the Hellfire Club thought of her? Or them? Or this? Okay, she kind of cared, but it felt way to good to stop.

Seeing just how much this line of thinking was amusing Esme Lorna glared at her and instead concentrated on just how wet the other girl was, and she barely even started touching her. The fact Esme then blushed told Lorna that the bitch was reading her mind, which she decided to used to her advantage by imagining herself fingering the other girl. As in her fingers actually inside of Esme, pounding them in and out of her and making the hot blonde quiver and cum around her fingers. Which again caused Esme to blush, and let out the most wonderful sounds of enjoyment, both of which Lorna adored. Perhaps a little too much, another thought she ignored by beginning to taunt her new lover.

"Wow..." Lorna mumbled, before basically repeating a thought she'd had in her head, "You know, you just called yourself a desperate little slut as an insult, but I'm not sure there's a more accurate description of you. Oh yes, I've barely started touching you, and you're already practically ready to cum. Aren't you? Mmmmm, yeah you are. God, what's wrong with you? Why are you such a whore?"

"Only... only for you." Esme stammered weakly.

This took Lorna aback, and then after a few long seconds of silence she pushed, "I bet you want my fingers inside you, huh?"

 _Yes_ , Esme silently said, and nodded her head.

Which wasn't quite enough for Lorna, "Say it out loud!"

"Yes." Esme whimpered, and then when Lorna gave her a look she clarified, "I want your fingers inside me. Ohhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd, I want you. I want you inside me. Only you! Please Lorna, I... need you inside me. Please fuck me, mmmmm yesssssss, fuck me, finger fuck my pussy, oooooooh fuckkkkkkkk! Please, Lorna, my Queen, oh fuck! Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh!"

Lorna had intended to cruelly leave Esme begging for a few long minutes as punishment for making her beg, and maybe just, everything. But almost the second Esme started begging again Lorna just lost it and started pushing her index finger into Esme's pussy, causing both girls to cry out as one penetrated the other. Oh God, that feeling of her finger being slowly engulfed in tight, wet heat, and it meant she was inside another girl for the first time in her life, and it was almost beyond words for Lorna. Better yet it seemed to be beyond words for Esme, the normally mouthy bitch just whimpering, gasping and crying out as Lorna slowly pushed her way up to the knuckle inside her.

Immediately Lorna wanted to start taunting the annoying blonde again, but she just couldn't. She was equally speechless by this moment, and she just couldn't resist savouring it. Well, that and those wonderful sounds coming out of Esme, and the look on the beautiful blonde's face, things which Lorna was lost in for a few long seconds before she began pumping that finger in and out of Esme, officially beginning to finger fuck another girl for the first time in her life. Which unsurprisingly got similar reactions out of Esme, but as much as Lorna enjoyed them she was overwhelmed by a need to torment this little telepath like she'd been tormenting her throughout this incredibly long day. And longer than that, if she was honest.

"This is what you wanted?" Lorna growled, "My finger inside of you? Fucking you? Mmmmm, me fucking you with a finger while my cum is drying on your face? Is this really what you wanted you desperate little slut? Answer me!"

"Yes!" Esme whimpered.

"Say it!" Lorna pushed.

"I'm a desperate little slut!" Esme gasped, "I'm a desperate little slut who wanted you to finger her with the taste of your pussy on her lips, oooooooh, and on my tongue, ohhhhhhh, your cum on my face, oh my God Lorna please, please fuck me! Finger me and make me cum for you!"

Maybe Lorna was out of her depth here. After all, talking was clearly Esme's game, and as much as Lorna could try and use words against her the telepath could throw them right back in her face. Although in this case there was away Lorna could literally get the upper hand and Esme under her thumb, perhaps truly leaving Esme speechless in the process. Namely by adding another finger into Esme's cunt and starting to rub her thumb against her clit. That sure did wipe the smirk off that pretty face, which had been there until Lorna had made her move, then Esme didn't look so smug. No, she was too busy crying out and moaning in pleasure, and writhing underneath Lorna's hand.

At one point Esme also closed her eyes and tilted her head back to let out a particularly loud cry, which angered Lorna who demanded, "No, look at me! Look at me! No matter what happens you keep looking at me!"

As she did this Lorna reached down without thinking and grabbed Esme's face, pulling it back into position. Then after thinking about it for a few long seconds Lorna smirked, and moved her hand lower to wrap around Esme's pretty little neck. As Esme's face lit up with delight Lorna felt justified about tightening that grip while increasing the speed and the force of the fingering until she was sure the other girl was going to cum, and then easing off back into a steady rhythm. Which got the whimper of disappointment Lorna had wanted out of Esme, but it was quickly followed by an impressed look, which annoyed her enough to tighten her grip around the other mutant's throat.

"Say when..." Lorna then smirked, trying to punish the little blonde slut by squeezing down on her throat so tightly she cut off her air supply completely, but then when there was no voice in her head telling her to stop even after a few long seconds Lorna released the grip and swore, "God dammit Esme!"

"No, please choke me." Esme gasped and whimpered, "Choke me and make me cum!"

There was a brief pause and then Lorna tightened her grip again and warned, "You cum when I say you cum, or not at all."

Esme nodded in understanding and then made a few more wonderful sounds as once again Lorna increased the pressure on her throat and more importantly the pace of her fingers and thumb. At first the choking was meant to be a tease based on Esme claiming to enjoy this kind of thing, and honestly Lorna had wanted to do this whenever the blonde annoyed her, which was a lot. But now she hated every moment of it, and Lorna desperately wanted to stop it and just finger Esme to orgasm. But she wanted to make Esme cum hard even more, and probably thanks to the telepathic powers of this girl, Lorna just couldn't stop herself from giving Esme what she wanted.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Esme to be on the edge of orgasm, Lorna immediately ordering, "Cum! Cum for me! Cum for me now!"

Happily obeying her 'Queen' Esme came instantly, her pussy squeezing down and covering Lorna's hand in yet more liquid. But Esme had made her cum more than once, so Lorna wasn't satisfied with that. No, she just kept hammering those fingers in and out of the other girl, curling them upwards to hit Esme's G-spot and bashing her thumb against the other mutant's clit. And the entire time Lorna stared into Esme's beautiful eyes, and that gorgeous face, and contemplated what she was doing. That she was making another girl cum for her. This girl was cumming for her. Esme Frost was cumming all over her fingers, over and over again, and it made Lorna feel powerful and proud.

Maybe about halfway through Lorna finally gave up on choking Esme and just concentrated on the fingering, although mostly she wasn't sure when that ended. All she knew was there was a long and awkward pause when she finally slowed down and pulled her fingers out of the other girl. Then Lorna heard a suggestion in her head which made her smirk, and then she obliged by sticking her cum drenched fingers against Esme's lips. Esme then grabbed hold of her hand, as if to make sure it wouldn't go anywhere, and then she shamelessly and sensuously took those fingers into her mouth and slowly yet greedily sucked them clean, causing Lorna to chuckle. Then Lorna leaned down to kiss Esme's sore looking neck and then her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"On your side." Lorna ordered softly when she broke the kiss, prompting Esme to grin and do as she was told, clearly knowing Lorna's intentions.

Sure enough Lorna got down behind her and wrapped her arms around her, making Esme the little spoon while she was the big spoon. Lorna honestly wasn't sure why she did it. It didn't feel like a telepathic suggestion, but then again who knows with Esme. But... it just felt right. So right. And that was before she was actually in the position. Which was a first for her, because she had been a little spoon, but to be a big spoon, and to cradle such a soft and beautiful creature felt so truly wonderful, magical, and again, right. Lorna felt an oh so rare feeling of peace, the likes of which she had only known a few times before, namely whenever she was in Marcos's arms, or when Esme was in hers.

"Lorna?" Esme whispered softly.

"Huh?" Lorna hummed.

Esme lifted her head and looked back, the two girls locking eyes for a few long seconds before Esme smiled, "You're going to make a great Queen."

Then Esme pecked her lips and settled down again, seemingly falling asleep instantly, leaving poor Lorna dumbfounded. Partly because she wasn't sure the last flirty comment had been what Esme meant to say, in fact she was pretty sure she wanted to say something more serious which would likely make Lorna freak out more than she already was, mostly because she just couldn't get over how beautiful Esme looked and how happy she felt. There were still a million thoughts going through her head the next few minutes, so much so that Lorna didn't think she would ever sleep again. And yet, when her head finally hit the pillow she felt at ease and soon drifted off with an incredibly dangerous woman in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lorna Dane awoke to the unfortunately frequent sensation of being unfamiliar with her surroundings. Luckily she had learned to prevent her powers from reacting for at least a few minutes as she opened her eyes and she gained her bearings. Then as had been frequently the case over this past year or so she found herself awaking in bed with a lover. Only now she wasn't in the arms of her baby Daddy. No, instead there was a pretty blonde girl in her arms, and Lorna found herself smiling fondly before she even lifted herself up to look at the face of Esme Frost. God, she was so beautiful, and she looked deceptively innocent while sleeping, despite... well, everything. And...

The smile on Lorna's face fell as she had a rather disturbing thought of... well, extreme fondness for this crazy girl which had her wanting to run screaming. Instead she carefully pulled her arm from underneath Esme and then got out of bed, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of missing the other girl in her arms already as she found her discarded pyjamas and put back them on. And for good measure she picked out a robe from Esme's closet and silently left the room. She should probably go back to her room and get dressed properly, but Lorna was too hungry for that, so she headed in search of the kitchen. It didn't take her long to find one and start working on some breakfast.

Not long after that a familiar blonde appeared in the doorway and purred, "Hello lover."

Lorna turned and stared at her for a few long seconds, before growling, "You're not Esme."

"Lorna, you wound me. How can you not recognise me after our night of passion?" Sophie briefly tried to keep up the ruse, but her heart expression quickly dissolved into a pout as she whined, "Spoilsport."

Seemingly only a few seconds later an identical blonde appeared, striking and over exaggerated pose and totally giving herself away before she even said, "Hello lover."

"Nope, not buying it." Lorna shrugged her off as she turned her full attention back to the food.

"Well you're no fun." Phoebe pouted, before pointing out, "You do realise that if you have sex with one of us..."

"You have sex with us all." Sophie grinned, "So we all basically had a foursome last night, and you didn't invite us."

"So rude." Phoebe mocked, before all eyes turned to the door she just walked in through to find an embarrassed teenage boy.

"Erm, maybe I'll have breakfast somewhere else." Andy stammered.

"Nonsense, please come in. I'm making enough for everyone." Lorna insisted, glad for the company which wasn't a Frost sister, "And pay no attention to them. They're just trying to freak me out."

"Actually thanks to our powers we can always sense what the others are doing." Phoebe gleefully admitted, before reluctantly amending when the green headed girl gave her a warning look, "But we can totally turn it off if we want too."

"It's kind of like wearing earmuffs, which we definitely needed last night." Sophie chimed in, looking directly at Lorna as she told her with a smirk, "We definitely didn't need to hear you making Esme your bitch last night."

"More like finishing the job she started." Phoebe grumbled, before honing in on something which amused her, "Awww, what's wrong Andy? Is the thought of your friend here fucking Esme turning you on?"

"Seriously you two, cut it out!" Lorna snapped, and then after a few long seconds of silence she smiled and asked, "Andy, would you like some toast?"

"Yes." Andy said awkwardly, grabbing a plate and then bringing it over to his friend while asking hopefully, "Do you have any bacon?"

"I don't do bacon." Lorna said apologetically, and then before she could explain one of the annoying blondes beat her to the punch.

"She's Jewish, like her Daddy." Phoebe explained, and then when Lorna glared at her she glared back, "What, don't get mad at me just because you're stress cooking to try and deal with the fact you're getting cold feet again about sleeping with a crazy bitch."

"We just love it when you think of us that way." Sophie said mockingly, "Especially Esme."

"We've been called worse." Esme said, announcing her presence as she entered the kitchen and then offering a small smile to Lorna, "Hello lover."

"Because you heard all that. Why wouldn't you?" Lorna grumbled.

There was a brief pause, then Esme took a deep breath and stepped forward, "It's okay Lorna, you know? To still have cold feet about everything that happened yesterday. It was... a lot. And I pushed you. Which wasn't fair, I just... I just want you to know it's okay. You can yell at me if you like. Or, I could just give you some space. Whatever you want..."

Lorna hated herself so much in that moment. Last night it really felt like she had a breakthrough. Like she knew what she wanted, and she wasn't afraid anymore. Actually she felt that way twice, once while bringing down that plane and then when she got into bed with Esme. She had been so strong, confident and powerful, doing exactly what she wanted regardless of the consequences. And it felt great. But then the cold hard reality of having murdered people in cold blood had crippled her so bad she'd needed to be rescued from her own self-pity by the Frost sisters, and then she woke up feeling so much overwhelming fondness for someone who wasn't Marcos, who she was sure she was still in love with, that it had scared her, and now she was making it so much worse.

Sophie and Phoebe were staring at her expectantly with mistrust and annoyance in their eyes, no doubt upset with her for messing around with Esme's feelings when Esme had been so upfront with her. Unless it was all a game to them, Lorna fearing that Esme would laugh and reveal that she had been lying about any feelings for her the whole time and it was just a big joke, or a way to literally seduce her into the Hellfire Club. Then there was Andy, who was caught in the middle of this thanks to Lorna. But most of all there was Esme, who, if her feelings were real, Lorna was raking over the coals because she couldn't make up her damn mind. For God sakes, why couldn't Lorna just make up her mind and stick to it?

"I... I..." Lorna began, only for a gust of wind to suddenly appear out of nowhere, and in a flash the green haired girl was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Andy blinked in confusion.

Ignoring him the Frost sisters turned to the door, glared and in unison grumbled as their eyes glowed blue, "Stupid Speedster!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Hello?" Lorna called out at the top of her lungs, beginning to get really annoyed as that was the third time she called that word out with no reply.

As she did that she slowly began to get her bearings, looking around the seemingly abandoned building for any signs of life. All she could see was a table with two chairs in the centre of the room which she cautiously walked up to and suspiciously eyed what was on top of it, namely a phone and a piece of paper. On closer inspection the piece of paper was a DNA test, testing her DNA against a familiar name which at least somewhat caused her to relax. It was proof that she probably wasn't about to be killed, and the fact it was positive more or less satisfied her curiosity about something, and most importantly revealed who was behind this. It also annoyed her, a lot. And then suddenly her food appeared before her, which annoyed her even more.

Then a middle-aged man with silver hair appeared seemingly from nowhere and began rambling really fast, "Okay, so that's one black coffee, one egg, and two pieces of toast. That's what you like, right? It should be, you made it. Oh God, you should'da the look on their faces when I came back for it. Yeah, I was seeing their reaction to taking you in the first place, but it was totally worth it. Oh, manners! Right, I was always bad at that part. I'm-"

"Quicksilver." Lorna finished for him, "Yeah, I know who you are."

"Then you know why I'm here, sister." He grinned, "And it's just Peter now. No ones called me Quicksilver in a very long time, and it certainly shouldn't be you. After all, we, are, family! I've got all my brothers and sisters with me."

"Hey." Lorna said, clicking to get his attention away from his bad singing, "We're not family."

"Yeah, but... DNA doesn't lie, so..." Peter argued, grabbing the DNA test with his superspeed and then instantly bringing it up to Lorna's face.

Pushing it away Lorna spat, "Oh yeah? Then where were you when I was locked up in mental institutions and prisons being experimented on like a fucking lab rat?"

"Trust me, compared to where you are now, those places are nothing." Peter argued softly, "Trust me sister, the Hellfire Club is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine. They don't attack you like everyone else, they seduce you, make you think they're right, then they use you before stabbing you in the back. It happened to me, it happened to Dad, and it will happen to you."

There was a brief pause, then Lorna sarcastically said, "Wow, nice mansplaining, ass hole. But if you're done, I'd like you to take me back now."

"Lorna, I'm trying to help you here." Peter sighed.

"Well I didn't ask you too." Lorna pointed out.

There was another brief pause, then Peter tried again, "I was young too once, you know? And I remember vividly what it was like. Living in his shadow. Constantly feeling like you have something to prove, both because of him, and because we had the incredible powers which made us the best of the best. And it sounds very appealing, doesn't it? We're going to change the world for the better? Well guess what? I couldn't do it, Magneto couldn't do it, and not even the X-Men could do it. You'll fail just like everyone else. Why try?"

Yet another pause, then Lorna said firmly, "I'm not you. And I'm not... Magneto. I'm me, and I won't fail."

"Oh God, you really are my sister." Peter quipped, before sighing and handing her the phone, "Fine, you gotta be young and make your own mistakes, I get it. But when you realise it's a mistake, send me a text on this and I'll run you out there in a flash. Take you somewhere not even the Hellfire Club will find you."

"I'm pretty sure Esme would find me no matter what." Lorna said smirked.

"You'd be surprised." Peter said, "But speaking of that bitch, let me give you one last piece of advice, out of everyone in the Hellfire Club she and her sisters are the last people you should trust. They were literally born to lie, cheat and seduce their way to victory. Hell, I wouldn't put it past one of them to make a move on you."

Lorna smirked at him, "Yeah, about that."

"Oh God, really? Already?" He groaned, before checking, "Wait, which one? It wasn't Esme, was it? Oh what am I saying, of course it was Esme. She's got a thing for our family. Did she tell you that? That we dated for a while, and it only ended when I found out she screwed our father."

"Wait, what?" Lorna frowned.

Peter quickly confirmed, "Yeah, she's a total power whore, sis, and now-"

"Don't call her that!" Lorna snapped.

"She is though." Peter insisted, "If you don't believe me, ask her. Or better yet ask anyone who knows her. If you can find any of them alive, because she is a user, and now she's had her fun with you you're just another used toy to her."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Lorna screeched, her eyes and hands glowing green as the building suddenly began to shake.

Clearly her brother had tried not to leave any metal in the room in case their meeting went poorly, but he had underestimated her, and she was able to pull metal from other rooms, the houses and even the street. Some which didn't do her much good, but the rest she held above his head threateningly. He could probably kill her before she made a move, but he clearly didn't want her dead, and as angry as she was in that moment the truth was she didn't want to kill him, which meant they were in a standstill for a few long seconds. Which unfortunately allowed self-doubt to slowly crept back into her head, making her wonder how she had gone from sneaking out of Esme's bed because she was afraid of her feelings for her, to defending her honour, especially as the things Peter were saying were most likely true.

"Oh God, you actually have feelings for her, don't you?" Peter murmured sadly, "You poor girl."

"Take me back please." Lorna growled, "I won't ask again."

There was a brief pause, then Peter grumbled, "If I take you back, you're as good as dead."

Another brief pause, then Lorna said, "She won't hurt me."

"You don't know that." Peter argued.

"I do." Lorna said.

Yet another pause, and then Peter grumbled, "And what about her sisters?"

Lorna shrugged, "I can take care of myself."

Peter sighed, "Please, don't make me do this."

Which made Lorna sigh, "Peter-"

"I know I haven't been a good brother to you." He blurted out, speaking really fast again, "In my defence I was off the grid, like way off the grid, and I only really found out about you when you were starting the Mutant Underground, and I figured you were young and would want to stand on your own two feet, and-"

"Peter-" Lorna repeated.

"I just figured we'd have more time, you know?" Peter continued, "And it's not too late, we could grab a beer and talk, and... oh, right, no beer for you because, pregnant, but-"

"PETER! Now!" Lorna insisted, before sighing, "But I'll call you if I need too. I promise."

There was a brief pause and then he smiled softly, and finally did what his sister wanted him to do. Time then seemed to slow down and Lorna became a lot more aware of flashing images around her now she knew what they were, until she found herself back in the kitchen. Back where she belonged, both with the Hellfire Club, and with Esme. Only now not only was she terrified by her feelings, but she had this new information echoing in her head, meaning no matter how confident she might have seen talking to her brother the truth was she felt anything but that. Especially when she found herself face to face with a worried looking Esme Frost.

"See, nothing to worry about." Phoebe said nonchalantly.

"Quicksilver is so predictable." Sophie shook her head sadly.

"Oh please, like you two weren't just as twitchy as me." Esme grumbled, failing to hide her nervousness as she and Lorna just stared each other for a few long seconds.

Ironically it was Andy who broke that silence, "They barely said a word while you were gone. Just did that, tilt head, glowing eyes thing they do when they're arguing. Or, you know..."

"We weren't arguing." Esme said softly, "We were just seeing where Peter took Lorna, and-"

"And listening in to our conversation?" Lorna grumbled.

"We didn't get that far." Phoebe grumbled.

"Esme wouldn't let us." Sophie glared at her sister.

"Hey, it was taking all three of us combined just to find her, and you know what that means. So excuse me if I wanted to save us all from that headache." Esme glared back at her sisters, before quickly adding, "Besides, it clearly wasn't going well, and like I told you, we can trust Lorna."

"We'll see." Sophie glared at Lorna this time.

"Isn't anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Andy asked loudly, partly out of genuine frustration, but mostly because he wanted to try and diffuse the tension before it got any worse.

"Lorna just met her big brother." Esme said bitterly, quickly pointing out, "You know, the one that couldn't be bothered to help her until now, so maybe she should take his words with a pinch of salt."

"Oh..." Andy murmured, briefly considering congratulating Lorna, before deciding against it given the mood.

Then after a few long seconds of silence Lorna took a deep breath and told Esme, "We need to talk. Just you and me, alone."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Did you date my brother?" Lorna asked the second Esme closed her bedroom door behind them.

"Is that what he told you?" Esme laughed, "Wow, that's so sad."

"So, it's not true?" Lorna pushed with a frown.

"If you call having sex a few times dating." Esme scoffed, before rolling her eyes, "Which Peter totally would, I guess. Which even for him, that's sad."

"And you slept with my father?" Lorna said knowingly, and then when there was a telling silence she murmured, "Oh God."

"Please don't..." Esme pleaded, briefly hesitating before following through, "Don't let him get in your head."

"Oh that's hilarious coming from you." Lorna half snapped, half laughed.

"Quicksilver!" Esme snapped angrily, quickly softening her tone, "Peter is a good man. He's an underachieving whiner with a massive inferiority complex who can barely concentrate on anything for more than a minute, but deep, deep down past all his flaws, he is a good man. Or at least, he wants to be, and he loves his family. That's why, whatever he said, I have no doubt he believed he was trying to help you. But whether he is aware of it or not he's terrified by the thought that you might succeed where he and so many others, including his Daddy, failed. But you can't do that alone, and if you push the people away that are trying to help you'll never succeed."

Lorna laughed bitterly, "That's all you care about here... the mission?"

"No." Esme said softly, "But it comes first. Always, no matter what. It.. it has too."

There was a long pause and then Lorna asked, "How am I supposed to get over this?"

"Get over what?" Esme questioned bitterly, quickly pointing out, "I slept with a man you've just met, and one you've never met. They're strangers to you."

"They're my family." Lorna said bitterly.

"And where were they when you needed them?" Esme pointed out.

"Apparently fucking you." Lorna snapped, heading to the door, "And now you've got the whole fucking set."

"Not quite." Esme actually laughed, causing Lorna to turn back, "There's still Wanda, but she hates me even more than you do right now."

"I find that hard to believe." Lorna said bitterly, opening the door.

"They never meant anything to me." Esme quickly called out, causing the other girl to stop in her tracks as she pleaded for her to understand, "Magneto was like a God to me. He was a lot older than that one picture I used to keep of him, but it was still literally living out a childhood fantasy. And Peter? Well, maybe that could have been the start of something, but then I told him the truth about the first night I met his Daddy, and he freaked out, even though it was over a year before we met. And like with him, I can't take it back. But I would if I could. And everyone has a past Lorna, but you're the one who still in love with her ex, not me. I've never... I've never felt this way about anyone until I met you."

There was another long pause and then Lorna slowly turned around and asked with tears in her eyes, "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I don't know..." Esme said truthfully, lowering her head, "I was actually made to infiltrate, seduce, kill. And I'm good at it. Too good, apparently. Because the one time I actually fall for somebody, no one can tell the difference. But my pretty little tricks won't work on you, because you've seen who I really am, so all I can do is tell you the truth, and hope you believe me."

Yet another pause, this one brief and then Lorna softly asked, "Would you have told me about this?"

"I don't know." Esme admitted, "Honesty didn't exactly work out with Peter. Which wasn't why he left us, BTW, it's just why he hates me."

"Well, now we have that in common." Lorna grumbled, moving back and grabbing the door to slam it.

"Lorna, wait! I, I... I love you!" Esme insisted, making one last attempt to get through to the other girl, "I, I had made peace with the fact I simply wasn't capable of love. That I wasn't capable of loving someone who didn't look like me. But then I saw you... and before that sensed you, and wow! And... you didn't give me a second look. But that's okay, because you only saw what I wanted you to see. I wasn't the real me then, I didn't want you to see me back then. Not yet. But while you thought you were safe behind all those walls you put up I could see right through you, and everything I saw was beautiful. Someone who has been hunted, caged and beaten, but is not only still fighting, but can still tell the difference between the guilty and the innocent. Someone who knows she is strong, confident, and bad ass, but yet has no idea of her true potential. Of what she could be. And I just... I loved you. I did in that first moment, and I have loved you more with every second, because for me, each one of them has told me more about who you truly are then you'd ever be comfortable admitting."

Yet another long pause, this the longest yet, and then Lorna growled, "Listen, I'm here because I want to be. I'll work with you, and your sisters, and I will do whatever needs to be done. But other than that, stay away from me."

Then Lorna literally and figuratively slammed the door closed on Esme. At which point Lorna should have marched away, her head held high, knowing that she had dodged a bullet, and perhaps even smiling in satisfaction at hearing Esme cry, even if those tears were probably fake. But instead she was leaning her head against the door, struggling not to make a sound as tears of her own streamed down her face. Which was ridiculous, as she had known Esme for less than a week, and one night of experimentation shouldn't be a big deal. But when Lorna fell in love it was hard and fast, and it was already too late to put the brakes on her feelings for Esme. Which meant she now had to get over two people instead of one, without someone to distract her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

About a week later there was a knock on her bedroom door, and as it was the middle of the day Lorna reluctantly grumbled, "Come in."

The door opened and Andy poked his head in, "Hey."

"Hey." Lorna said, sitting up and truly feeling worried, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just..." Andy trailed off, before shutting the door behind him and looking around, "Wow, so this is your new room, huh? Nice. I mean, this place is way nicer than the last place. And a lot better than, you know-"

"Andy-" Lorna began.

"Does it feel weird to you? To be moving again? I mean, it feels like running, does it feel like we're running to you?" Andy continued to ramble.

"Andy!" Lorna firmly pushed, only to get interrupted again.

"Do you think it's from the Mutant Underground, or someone else? Something else? Like, Sentinel Services, or the Purifiers? Or-" Andy continued.

"ANDY!" Lorna snapped, finally getting his attention, "Don't worry about it. Moving around makes sense for us. For... for a lot of reasons. You know that. So, why are you really here?"

For a few long seconds Andy hesitated, then he asked, "Have, have you talked to Esme recently?"

"No, why?" Lorna said coldly.

Which caused more hesitation, before Andy pushed forwards, "I just... I don't get it. She's miserable, you're miserable, so why can't you-"

"What? Forgive her?" Lorna scoffed.

"Why not?" Andy asked innocently.

"It's not that simple." Lorna said.

"Why?" Andy pushed.

There was a brief pause then Lorna protested, "She slept with my Dad, AND my brother. How is that not an instant deal breaker?"

"You know why." Andy said softly.

"How would you feel if it was you?" Lorna pointed out.

"That's different." Andy pointed out, quickly adding, "I know it's weird, and fucked up, but so is this whole situation. And she didn't cheat on you, or sleep with anyone you truly care about, so what's the problem?"

Another brief pause and then Lorna protested, "She lied to me."

"What was she supposed to say? Hi I'm Esme, I slept with two people you've never met. Wanna make out?" Andy mocked, and then when Lorna's eyes glowed green he quickly added, "I'm not trying to piss you off... I just... I wanna help..."

Yet another long pause, then Lorna asked, "Why?"

Andy shrugged bashfully, before pointing out, "Because you helped me out when no one else could. When I felt alone, and afraid. You were a friend to me then, and I want to be a friend to you now. And I'm not stupid, I know what this place is, and you do too. You need someone to watch your back, and so do I, and we're probably the best options the other has. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't give anyone else a chance. Especially if they tried to help us. And we... And we care about them."

There was longest pause yet and then Lorna softly asked, "How can I ever trust her?"

"If not trusting her makes you miserable, how can you not?" Andy questioned, before frowning, "I mean, not, not. I mean-"

"I get it." Lorna said, before grumbling, "Thanks Andy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"I'm bored." Lorna announced as she walked up to the trio of blondes, "We've done nothing but train, and move, for the past two weeks, you must have something I can help with?"

"You wanna be thrown in the deep end?" Phoebe asked.

"Because that can be arranged." Sophie said coldly, before the trio's eyes glowed blue.

There was a brief pause as the trio clearly had a silent conversation with each other, and then as they came out of it Esme gave a little smile, "We, we might have something for you... but..."

"It may get a little messy." Sophie chimed in.

"We'll try to make sure it doesn't come to that." Esme quickly added.

"But we can't guarantee it." Phoebe smirked, "Think you can handle that?"

"If it means I don't have another day of being stuck here, sure." Lorna said, and then when the trio gave her a look she reminded them, "What? I brought down that plane, remember? So if I have too, I'll do what I have too."

"Killing face to face is different." Sophie said softly, "Harder."

"Not that it will necessarily come to that." Esme quickly added.

"But if it does, and you can't handle it, don't push yourself." Phoebe said, surprisingly soft for her.

The trio then echoed, "We need you."

"Noted." Lorna nodded, "Now, will anyone not named Esme, please leave."

There was a brief pause, then Sophie scoffed, "Why? So you can yell at our sister for something that's not her fault?"

"Or maybe you'd like to call her a slut again?" Phoebe suggested bitterly.

"It's okay, please leave." Esme said softly.

"Are you sure?" Sophie pushed softly, only beginning to leave when Esme gave her a soft smile.

Unable to resist Lorna called after them, "My Dad? Really?"

"What? Even at his age, he's still hot." Phoebe scoffed, before horror quickly took over her face, "And God no, it wasn't all at ones. I was the one who actually had the guts to follow through on what we wanted. Then he mistook Esme for me, and she just went with it. And then Sophie didn't want to be left out."

"And Peter was hitting on all of us, right from the start. Esme was just the one who made the mistake of giving him the time of day." Sophie grumbled, "But you didn't bother to let her explain that, did you?"

"It doesn't matter, please leave before this devolves into a fight." Esme warned her sisters, who reluctantly disappeared from view, although they didn't go as far as they should. Despite that Esme took a deep calming breath and softly murmured, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lorna asked bitterly, "As Andy and your sisters were only too happy to point out, you didn't actually do anything wrong."

"It's still weird." Esme said softly, "And I knew that, but I pursued you anyway, because I couldn't help it."

"I know." Lorna said softly, "But I still freaked out more than I should have. And I pushed you away, again. But... I wasn't really mad you slept with them. I was mad at them for sleeping with you. And I know that's lousy, and possessive, and you said they didn't mean anything to you, but I couldn't help it. I just got so mad thinking about it. And you're right, I'm still in love with Marcos, and I probably wasn't ready to start something else, but I did it anyway."

"Wasn't? As in, past tense?" Esme questioned hopefully.

Lorna sighed, stepped into Esme's personal space and admitted, "I still probably shouldn't, but... I spent a week trying to get over you, and another week trying to figure out how to ask you out."

"Really?" Esme beamed, and then unable to resist pushed her luck, "Is this the part where you ask me to go steady?"

"Don't be an ass hole." Lorna chuckled, taking half a step forward.

"But you make it so easy." Esme quipped as Lorna gently press their foreheads together, making both their eyelids droop.

"Are, are you sure about this?" Lorna gulped, "I'm off my meds, and even with them... well, I had sudden mood swings, crippling depression and violent outbursts before I became pregnant."

"I think you're perfect, just the way you are." Esme said softly, and then when the green haired girl pulled back and lowered her head the blonde insisted, "You might not always see it, but I do. And... and if you really worried about your meds, I can get them for you."

"You can?" Lorna questioned softly, immediately feeling foolish for sounding surprised, as the Hellfire Club had proven they could get anything.

"Easy peasy." Esme admitted, "We actually purchased some, legally I might add, shortly after you arrived. It's just that the people in charge couldn't make up their minds whether to give them to you. I... I've been meaning to give them to you. But, well, you told me to stay away."

"Maybe that's a good idea." Lorna murmured after a brief pause, quickly adding when she saw the hurt on Esme's face, "I mean, we rushed into things last time, and I kept freaking out. So, maybe we'd be better off taking things slowly?"

"Slow is good. I can do slow." Esme nodded in understanding, "I... I can do whatever you want."

Lorna smiled softly, and then unable to resist quipped, "Well, going slow probably should mean that we take sex off the table, just for now, but I promise you'll get another chance to do whatever I want soon."

"Now who's being the ass hole?" Esme laughed.

"You love it." Lorna quipped, only half joking.

"I do." Esme said softly, then after a brief pause in which the two girls stared into each other's eyes she asked, "Soooooo, is kissing off the table too, or..."

"Come here, ass hole." Lorna grinned, pulling Esme into a long yet gentle kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Come in." Lorna called out after hearing a knock on her door, a smile crossing over her face as she saw who it was, "Hey."

"Hey." Esme smiled, closing the door behind her and announcing, "I have a little gift for you."

Lorna raised an eyebrow, then smiled as Esme revealed what she had been holding behind her back, namely a bottle of pills which she shook and then gave to the green haired girl, who softly murmured, "My medication."

"As promised." Esme smiled, "Why, did you doubt me?"

"No." Lorna replied unconvincingly, and then when Esme gave a look quickly followed up with, "Well, I didn't doubt you'd try."

Esme smiled softly, and then confessed, "I will always do my best to help you Lorna. I promise."

There was a brief and awkward pause in which Lorna blushed a little, before asking, "So, any progress on actually taking me on a mission?"

"Oh, we've got something planned. Just wait a little longer, okay?" Esme pleaded, before offering, "But maybe we could do something in the meantime."

Lorna raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Well, I know you said sex was off the table, but how about dinner and a movie?" Esme suggested, "And by that I mean Netflix, and ordering in, because as much as I'd love to take you to a five-star restaurant we're supposed to be laying low. And yeah, maybe we could sneak into a movie, but all those people around, with all their thoughts... no thank you."

There was a brief pause, then Lorna smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I know, it's lame, isn't it?" Esme pouted, "Sophie warned me that I'd be making a fool of myself, but I just..."

"Hey, hey ,hey... it's okay." Lorna quickly reassured, "Sure, we're totally doing things ass backwards, but I'd love to have a date with you."

"Really?" Esme beamed.

"Really." Lorna confirmed, patting the patting next to her, "Is right now good?"

"Right now is perfect." Esme beamed, joining the other girl on the bed.

"So, did you have anything in mind?" Lorna asked.

"You choose." Esme said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Lorna frowned.

"Really." Esme confirmed, before explaining herself, "This is supposed to be casual, right? What better way than to not over think something?"

"Okay..." Lorna hesitated, thinking about it for a few long seconds, before suggesting, "How about Orange Is The New Black?"

Esme frowned, "That's not a movie."

"No, but it's full of lesbians." Lorna cheeked, "And it features a well-meaning straight woman discovering her bisexuality through a manipulative criminal who leaves her to some very questionable, unethical and illegal actions."

Which had meant to be mostly a joke, but Esme clearly took them very seriously, as she softly asked in a hurt voice "Is that how you see us?"

Immediately feeling bad Lorna struggled to recover, "Well, I never really thought about girls until I met you... I don't think. And I believe in our cause, I really do, but... well... the plane."

There was a brief pause and then Esme asked, "Do you feel like you're imprisoned?"

"In the Hellfire Club? Or by you?" Lorna asked, before truthfully answering, "No. By some people? Society in general? My powers? Yes, all the time. But I'm here because I want to be here. I'm with you, because I choose to be with you. God Esme, if anything it feels like you set me free."

Beaming happily Esme settled down on the bed and told the other girl, "Then by all means, even if you're way more of an Alex than me. And by that, I mean effortlessly sexy and bad ass. But if you really want to role-play later, I wouldn't say no."

Which caused a blush to cross both girls faces, before they turned their attention to the screen, doing their best to only occasionally look over to the other, as they were meant to be taking things slow. That's what Lorna reminded herself over and over again, and she suspected Esme was doing the exact same thing. Although it didn't help that in the middle of episode one they exchanged a soft smile, and began holding hands, just that tiny little display of affection enough to make Lorna's body feel like it was on fire. She just couldn't stop thinking about the things Esme had made her feel with her skilled hands, and that mouth, and tongue, oh God. But she had to focus on being good, which was somewhat easier with her pills, Lorna letting out a sigh of relief after she swallowed a handful of them, before then giving Esme a grateful smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

A few days later...

"A drugged up Polaris? What a great idea." Phoebe mocked, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"You're just mad because you can taste my lips on yours, but we've never kissed." Lorna shot back teasingly, blowing the other girl a kiss.

"I'm mad because you're turning our sister into a soft, gooey little marshmallow." Phoebe huffed.

"Marshmallow? Awww, that's cute." Lorna beamed.

"Hey, I told you not to call me soft!" Esme warned her sister, before turning her attention to her lover, "And you, don't get any ideas."

"You realise that by medicating your girlfriend, we're all going to be yelled at for you daring to make a decision, right?" Sophie grumbled, eager to refocus the discussion.

"Firstly, we're not girlfriends." Esme quickly argued, "We're not up to labels yet."

"Meaning Magneto's daughter and our would be leader is scared of labels." Phoebe mocked.

"No, I just don't want to mess things up by rushing this again." Lorna insisted, "Besides, what's wrong with keeping things casual?"

"Oh, like how you have our sister casually sitting on your lap?" Sophie questioned in disbelief.

"Well, it is super comfy." Esme quipped, prompting a disbelieving look from her sisters.

"And it felt weird when she wasn't." Lorna grumbled, and then when she received a similar look she added, "Oh don't look at me like that, you should just be grateful we're not making out."

"Yet." Sophie pointed out, "And think of poor Andy."

"Yeah, you're both giving him the most awkward boner." Phoebe quipped.

"Will you please leave me out of this?" Andy blushed.

"Is what he probably should have said when we asked him to join us." Esme whispered jokingly into Lorna's ear, loud enough for everyone else to hear.

It was a joke which perhaps hit too close to home, because shortly after it left Esme's lips an awkward silence fell over the car, which remained for the rest of the drive. Which gave Lorna way too much time in her own head, imagining all the things that could go wrong with this plan. Or perhaps more to the point, what if everything went right. Which Lorna had adamantly told Esme she would be okay with, but... well, it was probably good that she was hesitant about murder, even though it was the very worst of the worst, people who worked in the kind of black site which imprisoned and experimented on mutants. Like a place she had once been in, and always fantasised about going back and killing everybody. But finally having a chance to follow through was another thing entirely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

At first it was easy. Esme had insisted that she and her sisters would do the heavy lifting, and all that Lorna had to do was watch their backs and protect them from any stray bullets. Not that there even was any, at least during that initial stage, as the Frost sisters simply got out of the car, held hands and allowed their eyes to glow blue. There was all it took for the guards out front to open the gates for them to let them in, and then shoot themselves in the head. Then it was Lorna's turned to be useful, and with glowing green hands outstretched she began deflecting bullets while the Frosts got in range to take out the rest of the guards on their way to the reinforced doors. They didn't have a key of course, but Andy could take care of that.

"So far, so good." Lorna quipped.

"Hey, don't jinx us!" Sophie hissed.

"Relax." Lorna shrugged it off, "What's the worst that can happen?"

As soon as those words came out of her mouth Lorna immediately regretted them, as it felt so much like tempting fate she half expected the building to blow up there and then, or for them to be showered by more bullets than she could catch. Of course in reality these things didn't quite sync up, and can be worse than ever imagined. That was the case here, as the next few corridors Lorna kept deflecting bullets while the Frosts took out those who were shooting at them. More importantly, anyone who isn't shooting at them and was instead either hiding or running was spared, just as Esme had promised. But then it happened. Then there was a bullet which Lorna couldn't stop. A plastic bullet! And it was heading straight for Esme.

Time seemed to slow down and the next few seconds felt like hours as Lorna became aware of the plastic bullet far too late to warn anybody and all she could do was watch it hit Esme's chest and for Esme to start to fall. Then time jarringly went the other way, speeding up as Lorna was overwhelmed with rage which resulted in a deafening scream which echoed through the building. During that scream her eyes and hands glowed bright green and every single bullet she had deflected went hurtling towards the shooter. All of them hit their mark, but it wasn't enough, so Lorna scattered the bullets through every corridor, Polaris becoming one with the metal as she felt it tear through skin and bone, taking life after life in a matter of seconds.

It no longer mattered to Lorna who was guilty or who was innocent. Or more accurately, everyone was guilty, and everybody had to die. Every human at least. Because Sophie and Phoebe were right, Esme was being soft, or just placating Lorna, by showing mercy. Everyone who worked here was guilty of condoning the vile experimentations performed on her people, and more importantly for that moment they were guilty for... Esme. Esme, who Lorna had only known for a short period of time, but it felt like that bullet had torn through her own heart and she was just barely keeping it together. But as soon as the bullets had travelled through every corridor the glow faded from her eyes and hands and she just completely lost it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"ESME!" Lorna screamed hysterically, dropping down to her knees in front of the fallen blonde, "No, no, no, no, no! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't die! You can't die! You can't!"

Esme clearly wasn't dead yet, which seemed like a miracle in itself, especially as she weakly croaked, "Lorna-"

"I love you!" Lorna interrupted, desperately wanting to tell Esme how she felt while she still had the chance, even if it was through ugly tears, "I was just scared, and selfish, and please... please don't go!"

"Lorna..." Esme said a little more clearly, trying to move.

"Don't move!" Lorna insisted, beginning to become a little confused, especially when she looked up at the other Frost sisters who seemed nonchalant about this, "Help her!"

"Why?" Phoebe questioned, sounding bored.

"She'll be fine." Sophie said, like it was obvious.

"What?" Andy questioned, feeling very confused, and hating it even if it was an improvement over what came before.

"Our clothes are bullet-proof." Phoebe smirked.

"Didn't Esme tell you that?" Sophie questioned, even though from her tone it was clear she knew the answer.

There was a brief pause and then Esme said hesitantly, "Lorna, I..."

Then Lorna ordered in a cold, angry voice, "Stay here, all of you!"

"Where are you going?" Andy asked nervously.

Lorna slowly got up and explained, "There might be some humans left."

"So... what are you going to do?" Andy asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer. Then when his friend didn't answer him but instead just walked further down the corridor he called after her, "You were the one who said we couldn't kill everyone? Remember? That we had to be better than them? Lorna? Please? This isn't going to help our cause."

"I don't care!" Lorna said coldly and mostly to herself as she disappeared around the corner, partly hoping they didn't hear the next part, but knowing at least the triplets would, "They hurt my girlfriend."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"We have another job for you."

Lorna turned and looked at the familiar looking blonde, and then growled, "What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you protecting Esme?"

"From what? You killed everyone?" Phoebe said cheerily, "Well, everyone who's not one of us."

"Really? Are you honestly telling me the police aren't on their way?" Lorna folded her arms and grumbled.

"No, they are, but we have time to complete our mission." Phoebe grinned, "Come on, time to make yourself useful, Polaris."

Lorna grumbled, but followed the blonde down a flight of stairs, before asking, "So, just how dangerous is this mutant?"

"What makes you think she's dangerous?" Phoebe smirked.

"Oh please, everybody knows they keep the most dangerous mutants underground." Lorna scoffed.

"Well, that's one thing I like about humans. Always so predictable." Phoebe said as she walked through a corridor filled with doors, before stopping at one, "Now let's see... ah, here we are! Open sesame..."

Lorna glared at the smiling blonde, but obediently used her powers to tear the giant metal door off it's hinges, allowing them to walk inside, at which point Lorna frowned, "This is it? This is what we came for? She's just a kid?"

"You of all people should know, appearances can be deceiving." Phoebe said, placing a phone and a letter down next to the unconscious girl and then walking up to the control panel, and then just staring at it for a few long seconds.

"Hurry up, let's go." Lorna pushed.

"If I press this button, a lot of people are going to die." Phoebe said softly, "Probably bad people. People which get in the way of what I want... but..."

"Hey, if she really is that dangerous, and you think we shouldn't..." Lorna said softly, then when Phoebe gave her a look, "What? I'm clearly fond of at least one of you, so I'll totally back you against your bosses."

Phoebe tilted her head, "Promise?"

"Yeah." Lorna confirmed, before quickly adding, "Unless you give me a reason not too."

"That's fair." Phoebe nodded, before pushing her luck, "But would you protect us from her, I wonder?"

Lorna frowned, "Why are you so afraid of her?"

"Because like you, she takes after her Daddy." Phoebe explained, "Which means you might be the only person left alive who could stop her."

"Oh." Lorna murmured, nodded in understanding, before telling the blonde, "Press the damn button. I'll release the others."

"No, Andy is releasing the others." Phoebe said firmly, "The rest of the ones down here you don't want to be here if, and probably when, sleeping beauty here let's them free. I mean, best case scenario she proves she is smarter than her Daddy by reading the letter, taking the phone and leaving the rest of them to sleep. But trust me, chances are she's going to overreact when she wakes up, so we need to get out of here. Now!"

"Okay." Lorna grumbled, as Phoebe press the button and then they left, the green headed girl pushing the giant door further back and out of their way, revealing the words X23 on the front of it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"So... all of this, and we're not recruiting anyone?" Andy frowned.

"Well, we made an investment." Phoebe explained.

"We're not convinced exactly it's going to work out, but here's hoping." Sophie crossed her fingers.

"As for the rest?" Phoebe offered, before Sophie joined her, "We're not running a charity."

"I get that, but some of those mutants had to have useful powers." Andy argued.

"Not useful enough." Sophie grumbled.

"And what about the bullet-proof clothes?" Andy asked, "Where the hell did they come from?"

"Spiderman." Phoebe shrugged, before explaining, "So, this guy got bitten by a radioactive spider, and turned into this giant man spider who can make these really strong but thin webs. He was being used by the government, until we... liberated him."

"Although his conditions could be better." Sophie grumbled, "I mean, the guy is hideous, but a real sweetheart. He doesn't deserve to spend his entire life in a basement."

"Yeah, but you know what happened last time they let him out? He was almost killed." Phoebe pointed out.

"So, all our clothes are bullet-proof?" Andy said hopefully.

"No, sweetie, just the ones we think you're going to wear into battle." Sophie explained.

"But how..." Andy began, only to get a look from the two telepaths, which quickly shut him up as he realised the answer to his question. Then he frowned, "Wait, then why aren't we all wearing helmets?"

"And mess up this hair?" Phoebe scoffed.

"We'd rather die." Sophie said.

This entire conversation was had during the ride home, and for every second of it Lorna was staring angrily at Esme, who looked like she desperately wanted to defend herself, but didn't dare. There was only one reason the Frosts, and particularly Esme, could have had for neglecting to inform Lorna about the bullet-proof clothing, and that was because they were hoping something like this was happening. It was beyond manipulative, and all Lorna wanted to do was scream and lash out, which she had done, but it hadn't been enough. She needed more of a release of what she was feeling, and she knew exactly how to use Esme to get it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

That ride home had seemed to last an eternity, as did dragging Esme up to her room, but once they were there Lorna could finally get what she wanted. Which was an incredible relief, because for weeks she had been conflicted about what she really wanted, but once again her mind was clear and she was free to get what she wanted. To take it. And oh, did she take what she wanted. Namely Esme. As in she pushed her up against a wall and kissed her as soon as the door to her bedroom was closed. Well, actually the kissing began before that, Lorna pulling Esme into her arms and attacking her lips with her own as she kicked that door closed, but once it was closed the real fun began, the green headed girl smirking as she made her lover whimper and gasp just from the passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for Lorna to push her tongue into Esme's mouth and bully hers into submission with her own, but it just wasn't enough. Not after what this bitch had put her through today. So she bit down onto Esme's lips, gently at first, but inevitably hard enough to draw blood. Which made Esme break the kiss momentarily and look shocked, before predictably a smug smirk crossed her face, which Lorna wanted to slap off that face, but not as bad as she wanted to kiss it away, which was exactly what she did. She also pushed Esme more firmly against the door, and bit her again, but this time the twisted little blonde just whimpered and moaned in delight.

After who knows how many minutes of that Lorna broke the kiss and breathlessly grumbled, "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"What?" Esme mumbled in a daze, which Lorna quickly made sure she knew was the wrong answer.

"Don't do that, you know exactly what I mean." Lorna warned with an angry growl, "You wanted to get shot!"

"Well, I didn't want to get shot, exactly." Esme protested, and then when Lorna gave her a look she quickly added, "But... I... I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. No one warned us about the plastic bullets, I swear. We were just given bad Intel. This, this isn't exactly how I wanted it to go down... but..."

"But you're a, by any means necessary, kind of girl?" Lorna finished for her.

"Well, yeah." Esme revealed, before cautiously asking, "So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how mad are you?"

"Over 9000." Lorna grumbled, and then when it was clear Esme didn't get her playful reference she quickly added, "Mostly because it worked."

"It did?" Esme grinned brightly.

"Yeah." Lorna forced herself to reveal, hating every second of it, but knowing it needed to be said, "I hate you so much right now I could kill you myself. Or beat the shit out of you. Or most likely just avoid you for another week and sulk. But for a second there, I lost you. Suddenly I was facing life without you in it... without ever getting the chance to tell you how I actually feel about you... and it was agony."

There was a brief pause and then Esme cautiously pushed, "So?"

"So, that whole taking it slow, no sex, no labels bull shit? That's done now. You want me so bad? Fine, now you get to suffer the consequences." Lorna said firmly, abruptly throwing Esme onto her bed, getting on top of her and grabbing her face so she had her full attention, "Look at me! Look! At! Me! You want to be my girlfriend? You want to be neglected, mistreated and treated like crap? Even after everything I've done to you? Fine, have it your way. Congratulations, your my girlfriend now, and I'm yours... but more importantly, you're mine! And from this moment, you're forbidden to get yourself killed, or even heard. I won't allow it, you hear? No, I sentence you to life as my girlfriend, so you'll be punished for what you've done."

"Lorna-" Esme began cautiously.

"Shut your God damn mouth!" Lorna snapped, before realising she was being a little too aggressive, so she stumbled off of Esme and the bed and then told the other girl, "You wanna leave? Go right ahead, but if you stay, you do what I say."

There was another brief pause and then Esme softly asked, "Why would I ever leave you?"

Which of course made Lorna smirk, and then as firmly as she could she ordered, "Take off your clothes."

Unsurprisingly Esme scrambled to obey, causing Lorna to smirk again, although that expression faded away quickly as she was exposed to the pretty little body which had been haunting her dreams even before their first time together, and especially after it. Then Lorna slowly took off her own clothes, teasing Esme as much as possible which was a wonderful role reversal for them. Oh yes, Lorna could tell that Esme was regretting not doing the same, but she was going to make sure the other girl got the opportunity. But for now she got to be the one doing the teasing, before she crawled back on top of Esme, this time their naked bodies pressing against each other in such a delightful way which caused both girls to pause for a few long seconds.

Then Lorna informed her new girlfriend, "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to fuck you, and fuck you, and fuck you, and the only thing you're going to do is lie there and take it. Take it, and moan, and whimper and cry. And most of all, you're going to cum. You're going to cum, and cum, and cum, until you beg me to stop."

Yet another brief pause, and then Esme smirked, "We're going to be here all night."

Lorna smirked back and lowered her lips to Esme's, "That's the idea."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Their next kiss was surprisingly sweet given Lorna's promise, or perhaps threat, which clearly took them both off-guard and was something they became lost in for a few long minutes. Then Lorna moved her lips down to Esme's neck, which like the kissing was familiar and easy territory she found herself lingering on for longer than she actually wanted before 'manning up' and moving lower. Which to be fair wasn't that scary, but it was definitely new for her, as while she had groped Esme's tits plenty of times now this was different. This was Lorna kissing her way up one of them and taking a nipple into her mouth to gently start sucking on it, causing the most wonderful gasp followed by a moan to escape Esme's lips.

They were the kind of sounds which Lorna had promised to force out of Esme, and the green haired girl was never more confident that she could succeed, those sounds causing her to grin around Esme's nipple and suck it more eagerly. Which didn't even feel like that big a deal compared to what they had done previously, but honestly it was a prelude to actually going down on another girl for the first time in her life, and despite her bravado Lorna was really nervous. Fortunately it was currently being overridden by her excitement, and while there was a real chance that could change Lorna desperately tried to shut off her brain and just concentrate on giving Esme pleasure. Which at least for a while was easy, as Lorna quickly grew to like sucking on Esme's boobs.

It certainly wasn't as fun as some of the other things they had already done together, but it had it's charms, and she might even prefer it to when the roles were reversed, because Esme had teased her for a frustratingly long time. Now it was Lorna doing the teasing, and she got great satisfaction from every sound she squeezed out of the other girl. Besides, having received foreplay plenty of times she knew what to do, and more importantly what not to do. Although while she normally didn't like biting it seemed to really work for Esme, and it definitely worked for Lorna as it felt like she was marking what was hers. Which caused them both to smile wickedly, telling Lorna the bitch was in her head again.

As 'punishment' Lorna bit down extra hard, almost enough to draw blood again, and then started going back and forth between those perky little titties, teasing Esme as much as possible in the process. However somewhere along the way her lips started to linger just over Esme's heart, the bruising on the flesh hiding it from view suggesting that just because something was bullet-proof didn't mean it was a perfect defence. No, unlike the truly bullet-proof mutants Esme hadn't been able to just shake off a bullet, and she might even get a nasty scar on her perfect skin to remind her just how close she came to death. Which of course upset Lorna all over again, albeit not as bad, and she found herself kissing the ugly bruise over and over again, which was an even more effective form of teasing as it didn't result in the same reactions from Esme.

It did however prompted Esme to whimper, "Lower! Please Lorna, mmmmm, lower. Or just... just give me more! Ohhhhh yeahhhhh, I don't care what you do, oh fuck, just... more."

Their eyes locked and they exchanged a gentle smile before Lorna started kissing her way down Esme's stomach until she reached her destination. Lorna then just stared nervously at it for a few long seconds, at another girl's wet pussy, and then like a coward Lorna started kissing her way slowly down Esme's right leg and then eventually up her left, making her lover squirm and beg even more. Which was very satisfying, and if asked Lorna would swear that was her intention, but that wasn't the case, and the annoying fact was that she couldn't hide it from Esme. Which of course led to Esme giving her an out, which Lorna found sweet, but unacceptable. No, she had to follow through with her original plan, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

"You, you don't have too, you know?" Esme stammered, not wanting too but feeling like she had too, "You can just finger me again, or you can let me eat your pussy. We can do whatever you want. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I... I... ooooooooh yeeeeeeeessssssssss, oh Lorna! Lorna? Ohhhhhhh yesssssss, yessssssss fuck me! Fuck me! Oh God!"

Mostly ignoring those reassuring words Lorna returned to her original destination, took a calming breath, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Esme's pussy, starting at the bottom and slowly making her way to the top. Which beyond a shadow of a doubt sealed the deal, Lorna Dane wasn't straight. She might not be 100% gay, but she at least liked one girl. This girl, and she was 100% gay for her, because she instantly loved the taste of Esme's pussy, Lorna moaning softly and happily, which truth be told made Esme even more happier than the initial lick. Which of course was really saying something considering just how loudly Esme cried out and then moaned in pleasure.

Lorna could practically taste the smug smile on Esme's face at having gotten exactly what she wanted, which again gave her the overwhelming urge to wipe that look off her face. Only this time Lorna had a new and different way of doing it, which was much more mutually pleasurable than violence, not that she really thought about any other option than repeating that initial lick over and over again. This not only got Esme to stop smirking, it fulfilled part of Lorna's promise/threat and turned the blonde into a moaning, whimpering and crying wreck as the green headed girl continued licking her pussy. But especially whenever she lingered on Esme's cute little clit.

Part of Lorna just wanted to concentrate on that cute little clit and make Esme cum as fast and as hard as possible, and then concentrate on making her cum as much as possible, however they both knew it would be more satisfying if she draw this out, hence why her girlfriend didn't beg for more. Wow, girlfriend. Lorna had a girlfriend. She had a beautiful girlfriend, who clearly adored her, and was as tasty as fuck. Wow! Lorna was overwhelmed by her newly minted lesbian relationship for a few long minutes, and probably for the days and maybe even the weeks to follow. Almost as much as she was overwhelmed, and would probably continue to be overwhelmed, by just how much she loved the taste of pussy.

She had tasted herself before on... former boyfriends' lips, and one in particular who she desperately didn't want to think about right now, but this was totally different. She was tasting Esme Frost directly from the source, and it was so hot and sweet, and Lorna just couldn't get enough of it. Which made her wonder what girl cum would be like. She'd liked guy cum, but she really wanted to taste girl cum. More importantly she wanted to taste Esme's cum, but not before her girlfriend was truly ready to give it to her. Besides, Lorna was happy to indulge in her newly discovered queer side and gently lick her new girlfriend's twat for what felt like an eternity until Esme finally begged for more.

At first Esme could only cry out Lorna's name, but eventually she got her voice back enough to whimper, "More! Please more! Make me cum! Ohhhhhh yesssssss, make me cum, mmmmm, just like you promised. I wanna cum, oooooooh Gooooodddddd, I need to cum! Please Lorna, my Queen, spoil me even more by making me cum in your wonderful mouth, mmmmm, and all over your beautiful face. Oh God, fuck me! Fuck me please, oooooooh, I need to be fucked! Please Lorna, I... oooooooh yesssssss, mmmmm fuck, right there, oh God, fuck me Lorna, oh please fuck me! Fuck me! ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssssss! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Initially Lorna just left Esme to squirm, whimper and beg for her, because she had never loved anything more, but eventually she obliged by sliding her tongue against the entrance to the other girl's pussy, lingering there for a few long seconds before slamming it inside. Oh yes, Lorna literally shoved her tongue into Esme's cunt, making the other girl completely incoherent for a few wonderful minutes. During that time Lorna fulfilled another part of her promise/threat by making another girl cum in her mouth, then automatically removing her tongue from Esme and sealing her lips around her entrance so she could swallow as much girl cum as she possibly could. Which wasn't nearly enough for her liking, but it was still a respectable amount.

Predictably she instantly loved the taste, perhaps even more than Esme's regular pussy cream, if that was possible. Which pushed Lorna to go back to the tongue fucking once that initial orgasm was over so she could push Esme to another, and another, and another, just like she had promised/threatened to do. As that was her priority more than swallowing this tasty treat Lorna reluctantly ended up swapping her inexperienced tongue for her slightly more experienced fingers, pushing one and then two into Esme's twat while wrapping her mouth around her girlfriend's clit. This really made Esme go off like a rocket, so much so that the final part of Lorna's threat/promise was achieved sooner than she wanted it too.

"Stop!" Esme cried out, struggling to get that one coherent word out under her current conditions.

Lorna didn't stop instantly, but she did start slowing down the thrusting of her fingers and take her mouth off of Esme's clit. She did that automatically, and initially planned to slow the thrusting down to a stop and then pulled those fingers out, but then she carefully studied Esme and something just didn't add up to her. So instead she increased the speed of the fingering to a snails pace before slowly and carefully crawling up Esme's body until they were face to face, Lorna expecting to see her girlfriend smiling again, but to her delight instead she looked bashful. But more importantly, she didn't look exhausted, something which Lorna quickly pointed out in annoyance.

"You can take more." Lorna pointed out.

"Not if I'm going to return the favour." Esme explained.

"You're not going too." Lorna said firmly, "Not tonight."

"But-" Esme began.

"No buts!" Lorna growled, "You don't get to touch me. Not tonight. Because tonight, it's all about your pleasure, and just how much of it I can force out of you."

As she spoke Lorna gradually built up the speed of her finger fucking and began to rub Esme's clit with her thumb. These things were far from unwelcomed, but Esme did open her mouth to complain again, prompting Lorna to silence her with another kiss. Esme even tried objecting to that, but inevitably she melted into the kiss and relaxed, allowing Lorna to finger her to a few more orgasms. Given the other girl's current state Lorna tried to keep her thrusting as gentle as possible, while making sure Esme stayed nice and wound up so it was easy to keep her cumming. Which was wonderful for a while, until Esme broke the kiss and protested again.

"Please, it's too much." Esme whimpered.

"You can take it. I believe in you." Lorna reassured.

"I can't." Esme whined.

"Just one more?" Lorna pushed, and then when her girlfriend nodded she gently added, "Here, maybe this will help."

With those words Lorna gently rolled Esme onto her side and pressed her naked body to hers from behind. Which was pretty difficult given their current positions, and the fact that Lorna was left with one hand to do it as the other was busy fingering Esme, but luckily she was empowered with adrenaline and lust. Of course at first glance this might seem a strange move which didn't benefit anyone, as it was much more easier kissing the other way and getting to stare into each other's eyes was as much of a turn on as anything else. But this way Lorna could rub herself against Esme's cute little ass, and that feeling, along with the idea that she might make the other girl cum just from something like rubbing herself against her, clearly pushed the blonde over the edge of another orgasm.

"Lorna..." Esme began with a pathetic whimper, but struggled to be able to continue.

"Just one more? I mean it this time." Lorna promised, "Please baby, I'm so close. Please? Let's cum together. It will be romantic."

There was a brief pause and then Esme groaned, "Just, one."

Which in turn caused Lorna to grin, "That's my girl."

Lorna felt selfish for what she was doing, especially right now, but it was hard for her to say what she was mostly feeling, and while she had done a pretty good job by her standards earlier it just didn't like enough. Nothing did, so far her only option was to bombard Esme with as much pleasure as she could possibly take. Hell, she kind of wanted Esme to pass out in her arms, but it seemed her lover was too cautious for that. Which Lorna could certainly respect and understand, but it was a little annoying in the moment. Oh well, she had squeezed what had to be a record number of climaxes out of her girlfriend so far, and she was determined to get at least one more out of her.

Just as she was on the brink Esme whispered, "Choke me."

"No." Lorna said firmly, "Not this time."

"Please? Please hurt me." Esme pleaded, tears sliding down her cheeks, "I deserve it. I'm bad."

"You're not. You're wonderful and I... I..." Lorna briefly hesitated before whispering, "I love you."

For anyone else those words could have been discarded as something said while lost in sex, but Esme knew just how much Lorna meant them, a.k.a. way more than was healthy during this stage of their relationship, which was ironically not quite as much as Esme seemed to adore her. Which made Esme cry and cum one more time, Lorna barely being able to resist breaking her word and not continuing, but the moment had pushed her over the edge to and she was feeling as emotionally exhausted as Esme was physically. So instead she slowly bought Esme down from her high, then pulled her fingers out of Esme's cunt and brought them up to her mouth. Esme then whimpered softly, which initially Lorna took as disappointment that the other girl was getting to clean those fingers, but then it turned into crying, which made Lorna worried.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Lorna asked softly.

"No, it's just..." Esme breathlessly replied, "No one's ever done that for me before."

Lorna frowned in disbelief, "What, gone down on you?"

"No..." Esme hesitantly admitted, then looked back at her lover, "No one's made sex all about me."

The two girls exchanged a soft smile, and then Lorna promised, "It won't be the last time."

Esme preened happily at the thought of having sex with Lorna again, but quickly protested, "I'd prefer it to be all about you, or at least 50-50."

Lorna smirked, "Oh don't worry, you'll get your chance."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lorna Dane was a little taken off guard when she woke up to find she wasn't alone, but her memories quickly came flooding back so by the time she opened her eyes and was greeted by shoulder length blonde hair she smiled warmly and gently but firmly pulled Esme Frost closer to her, if that was even possible at this point. At first glance people probably wouldn't think Lorna was a cuddler, and she certainly wanted to keep it that way as she had a reputation to uphold. But when it was someone she trusted, someone she loved, she liked to be held, and for better or for worse Esme had become someone she trusted and loved. And Lorna really, really liked being the big spoon, especially as she got to take the opportunity to watch Esme sleep and marvel at just how beautiful her girlfriend was.

Honestly Lorna had no idea how long she stared at the other girl, but it couldn't have been that long before Esme stirred and groggily murmured, "Hey."

"Hey." Lorna grinned, before protesting as Esme tried to move, "No you don't!"

"But, we have to get up." Esme protested, "We have training, and we should have breakfast first."

"We don't have to do anything." Lorna argued, "We should stay here."

There was a brief pause and then Esme pointed out, "We shouldn't just stay in bed all day."

"I'm not talking about all day, just the morning." Lorna promised, although she wasn't sure she meant it, and Esme knew it, so she quickly added, "Have you ever just taken a morning to relax?"

Esme gave Lorna a look, and then when that wasn't enough to suffice she reminded the other girl, "I told you, I never had a girlfriend before. Or a boyfriend. Not really. And I wasn't exactly looking to snuggle with my targets, or people I was using to reach my target."

"Yeah, but you never just had a lazy morning all by yourself?" Lorna gently pushed.

"No." Esme said as if such a thing was absurd, "Why would anyone waste time like that?"

"Because it's fun." Lorna answered simply.

Turning around in the other girl's arms Esme smiled, "Last night was fun."

"Yeah, it was." Lorna chuckled proudly as Esme began kissing her neck, which she allowed for a few long seconds before grabbing the blonde's head, pulling it back and then kissing Esme on top of her forehead after telling her, "And now we're relaxing."

Esme pouted, "Wow, my first morning with a real girlfriend, and she's already turning me down for sex? That's got to be some kind of record."

"I'm not turning you down." Lorna quickly corrected, "I'm... postponing."

"Postponing?" Esme questioned indignantly.

"Uh-huh." Lorna insisted.

"So, just so I've got this straight, the 'stereotypical bad girl' is turning down sex in favour of morning cuddles?" Esme questioned mockingly, "And you call me a marshmallow?"

Lorna grinned sweetly, leaned in and in the most clearly playful tone she could muster told her lover, "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Which led to both girls chuckling wickedly, and then Esme pointed out, "My sisters will be so mad if we skip training."

"Isn't that just another reason to do it?" Lorna teased.

"This isn't a game Lorna." Esme scolded, actually becoming a little angry, "We're not just training for fun. We're trying to keep you and our cause alive."

"I know, and I'm grateful. It's just..." Lorna hesitated, before gently cupping Esme's cheek, loving how the other girl seemed to melt into it as she softly told her, "This is new, and we should take time to enjoy it. Shouldn't we? I mean, what's the point of fighting for a better world, if we can't find a few moments to enjoy ourselves along the way?"

There was a long pause, and then Esme offered, "One hour..."

Lorna beamed, "Absolutely. One hour of cuddling, then we train."

"No." Esme corrected with a grin, "One hour of doing whatever you want, and then one hour of doing whatever I want. Then we train. Deal?"

That wicked grin had Lorna gulping softly, but then she nodded her head, "Deal."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Living up to their deal Esme spent the best part of the next hour allowing Lorna just to cuddle with her for the most part, but towards the end they found themselves making out quite a bit. In an attempt to turn down their libido, or at least trying, Lorna suggested ordering room service in this the last five minutes, meaning that Esme used at lease some of her time to allow them to eat breakfast. But somehow, even the way Esme ate breakfast was erotic to Lorna, and she was pretty sure that the other girl wasn't even trying. It was embarrassing really, just how into Esme she had become, although at that point Lorna was too ready for sex to really care, which was increasingly the case as they finished their breakfast.

"So?" Lorna questioned.

"So?" Esme grinned.

"Do your worst." Lorna challenged.

"Oh, be careful what you wish for." Esme grinned. There was a long pause before Esme ordered, "Lay down on your back."

"Like this?" Lorna asked nervously, doing as she was told.

"Uh-huh." Esme confirmed, laying beside Polaris an looking her up and down, Lorna feeling naked despite the fact that she had been that way since she woke up. Then Esme purred, "I get it, you know? Why you feel you have to top me? And not just because I can read your mind. Mmmmm, it just seems to fit, doesn't it? The bad girl with the rebellious hair colour, and the prim and proper looking blonde? Yeah, I bet if we even held hands in public people would imagine we were together, and that I would totally be the bottom. And don't get me wrong, mmmmm, I love playing that role for you. And you're so, so good at playing the top. But the thing is, it doesn't have to be that way. Top, bottom, it's all just bull-shit. Anyone can top anyone, if they're both in the right mood. The question is, will you let me top you, my Queen? Because I only want this, if you do."

Which was maybe the most manipulative bull-shit Esme had ever inflicted upon Lorna. Because seriously, telling her she didn't have too, after perfectly getting her in the mood to say yes? What was that? Because it definitely wasn't Lorna making a decision out of the blue, free of any influence. Although after everything they had been through during their still surprisingly short relationship Lorna was surprised to discover that all Esme really had to do was ask, and she would probably do it. At least when it came to sex. Because this girl had easily redefined her understanding of pleasure, and it only seemed right to give her what she wanted. And that was before that speech designed to turn Lorna on.

Pretty much helpless to do anything else Lorna nodded and whimpered, "Okay."

"Okay?" Esme questioned with a wicked smile, "I'm gonna need a little more than that."

"You haven't told me what you want, exactly." Lorna pointed out cheekily.

Esme gave a conceding nod, and then reach down to gently stroke her prize, "Just for you to relax, and take whatever I give you..."

Pretty much since she laid down Lorna could feel fingertip sliding all over her body, and she was in such a far gone state she wasn't even aware if they were real, or if Esme was just using her mind to fuck with hers, or a combination of both. All she knew for sure was that there was a hand sliding down her stomach and cupping her wet pussy, causing Lorna to cry out and then whimper pathetically. She then continued to embarrass herself with those sounds as for the next few minutes Esme tortured her by gently stroking her needy twat while staring at her with such intensity Lorna could barely keep her gaze. Which was actually all it took for her to plead for more.

"Please..." Lorna weakly whimpered.

"What?" Esme teased evilly, "I can't give you what you want, if you won't tell me what it is..."

Lorna literally growled in frustration, and then demanded, "Fuck me! Fuck my pussy, mmmmm, fuck it with your fingers you bitch! Come on, do it! Do it! Fucking do it, aaaaaahhhhh fuckkkkkkk! Fuck me! Oooooooh fuck! You wanna top me? Huh? So do it! Finger fuck my fucking cunt! Do it! Please? Oh Esme, Esme! Ohhhhhhh Esme, ah fuck!"

That was all it took for Esme to slid a finger inside of her, and for Lorna to let out an embarrassing loud gasp, followed by an equally loud moan from that initial penetration. Then she continued moaning happily as Esme buried that finger up to the knuckle inside her cunt and then started pumping it in and out of her. God, Esme was so, so good at this. Which was unsurprising, given that she was literally a mindreader, but still, it was impressive just how good she could make Lorna feel with just one finger. Which made Lorna wonder if this was how Esme felt during all those times she had gleefully fingered her. And honestly, Lorna hoped so because maybe more than anything she wanted to know that she was able to return some of the ecstasy she had felt when Esme's head was between her legs.

Just thinking about it now made Lorna whimper rather loudly. Or maybe that was the finger pumping in and out of her? Or a combination of both? Whatever the case it was hard to care when it felt this good, especially when Esme leaned down and started pressing kisses all over her face and neck, making Lorna preen with delight. She then tried taking control again by grabbing Esme's face and pulling her into another kiss, but surprisingly Esme wasn't having any of it. No, instead she curled her finger inside her, hitting an extra sensitive spot inside of Lorna and making it easier for Esme to pull a gasp out of her. Which she did while giving her another wicked smile as she continued the controlling fingering.

Which in turn led Lorna to complain, but she didn't get very far, "Esme..."

"We're doing what I want." Esme quickly reminded her, "And what I want is for you to just lay back and let me have my way with you."

"I, oh, I thought it only counted if I wanted it too?" Lorna questioned.

"You do, don't you?" Esme questioned, slowing down the speed of her thrusts to make it easy for her lover to reply.

There was a brief pause as Lorna blushed and fought the urge to merely say yes, instead keeping only some of her dignity as she simply replied, "I, I want a kiss."

"Oh baby, all you had to do was ask." Esme grinned wickedly, closing the distance between them.

Defiantly Lorna lifted her head up to meet Esme's lips with her own, making the blonde smile against her mouth at the tiny rebellion. Although it was quickly forgotten as the two girls became lost in another kiss, this unlike any they had shared so far this morning, as it was filled with heat and need. It was also long and passionate, but they'd had several kisses like that so far, those combined with just being next to Esme's perfect body, knowing the other girl wanted to do wicked things to her, had easily made Lorna ready for the fingering, and meant she was ready to cum embarrassingly quickly. Although for better or for worse Esme continued at a slower pace after the kissing started, and might have even slowed down even more.

As much as a gentle fingering was a relief it was also a curse, because soon Lorna was craving what she was being treated to before, and Esme seemed to be smirking against her mouth in a clear sign that she knew just that. Which prompted the blonde to rub her clit with her thumb, perhaps equalling the pleasure Lorna had been receiving earlier, but really she wanted a harder fingering too. Esme then gave her the opportunity to ask for it by breaking the kiss and beginning to go back and forth between her neck, her face and her lips, covering the first two in kisses and then lingering on her mouth. This gave Lorna plenty of time to ask, but she didn't want to give Esme the satisfaction.

It was only a matter of time before Lorna caved, they both knew that. Esme was just too good at this for her not too. But Lorna was confident she could hold back for at least a little longer. After all, this was basically what she wanted, to stay in bed with Esme and relax. Okay, it wasn't very relaxing right now, but her inevitable release would make up for that, and as passionate and as needy as everything felt Esme's love for her shined through. Which again made Lorna feel guilty about the way she treated Esme during their first time together, and as fun as it had been she definitely preferred the way that the beautiful blonde was making love to her now.

Perhaps Esme didn't agree, or was just finally in the mood for something else, as Lorna didn't need to say a word for the pace to be increased and a second finger to be added to the equation. Which was briefly enough to satisfy her, but then Esme just kept it at that pace, which was almost but not quite enough to make Lorna cum, which was impressively devious, even for her. Especially as she gave her another long, deep kiss in which Lorna could feel every knowing smirk which crossed Esme's face at her handiwork, just as the blonde could feel the green headed girl whimpering, gasping and moaning into her mouth throughout that kiss. Sure enough this was just a little too much for Lorna to take, although she did herself proud by not immediately breaking and giving Esme what she wanted.

As proud as she was for resisting a little ultimately Lorna broke the kiss and babbled, "Please make me cum! I need to cum! Please? I need it! Please Esme, I need-"

"You need to look in my eyes as you cum for me!" Esme interrupted with a growl.

Which was quickly followed by a third finger being added to Lorna's cunt, a rapid increase to the pace and the constant bashing of her clit. Combined with the intense stares Esme was giving her and it was more than enough to make Lorna cum, the Mistress of Magnetism struggling to remember to keep her eyes open and focused on the other girl as Esme effortlessly finger fucked her throughout that orgasm and through several more before finally decreasing her pace. Then Esme gave Lorna a soft, sweet kiss and then push around fingers into her mouth to suck Lorna's cum from them, moaning erotically as she did so. Which was more than enough to give Lorna the strength, or more accurately the adrenaline, flipped their positions and pin Esme's body with her own.

"My turn now?" Lorna growled against Esme's lips.

"God yes." Esme replied softly.

The kiss was barely paused for that little bit of consent before Lorna started grinding down on top of Esme, pressing their naked bodies together in all the right places. It would have been so easy to reach between their bodies and start fingering Esme's cunt, or maybe crawl down her body so she could taste her again, but no. Lorna wanted to try something new. Something different. So she just kept grinding herself against Esme while making sure they were perfectly aligned, especially their pussies. Which felt extra-good considering Lorna was still receiving after-shocks from her orgasms, and Esme was aching for at least one of her own. Something she received soon enough, Lorna was determined to make sure of that.

At the same time Esme had taken it upon herself to tease her to the point of frustration, and what was worst top her, something Lorna was sure she would never hear the end of, which would pretty much ensure that it wasn't a one time thing. Admittedly Lorna had to admit she wasn't entirely against that, but it didn't stop her from wanting to punish her girlfriend for her actions. Which was actually kind of easy, considering she had done this before, as all it took was working Esme up until Lorna was sure she was going to cum and then slowing down the pace of the grinding. A few times she even slowed down to a stop, which really had Esme whimpering adorably, especially when Lorna pulled away from her mouth to kiss her neck.

Soon after that Esme whimpered pathetically, "Lorna please..."

"Please what?" Lorna chuckled against Esme's ear, "I'm not the telepath, remember?"

"Fuck me!" Esme clarified, "Mmmmm, fuck me and make me cum!"

"What happened to please?" Lorna teased, "And my proper title?"

There was a brief pause, then Esme replied, "Please Lorna, my Queen, make me cum. Make me cum, oh fuck, please make me cum!"

"Louder!" Lorna pushed.

"Please make me cum hard! Ohhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd, my Queen, fuck me hard and make me cum!" Esme obediently cried out much louder than before, "FUCK ME! Oh fuck, mmmmm yessssss, just like that. Oh God, I don't care how you do it, just please make me cum. Please Lorna, my Queen... my girlfriend, fuck me and make me cum! Yessssss, that's it, oh yes, ooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss, ah fuck!"

For a few long seconds Lorna was content with just listening to Esme beg for her, but as much as she would have liked to have tried to listen for longer, ideally all day, she just couldn't resist making her girlfriend cum for her. It was a little bit weird to do it in this position, as it kind of felt like she was bullying Esme's twat into submission with her own, and Lorna liked that. Besides, she was literally mounting the other girl like a man traditionally mounted a woman. Like a bored married straight couple going through the motions in missionary, only instead it was so, so gay, as Lorna had never been more aware that she was having sex with a woman. In fact she liked it so much that despite how tired her cunt was she was able to cum again, just like this. Not quite as hard as Esme, but it was still impressive.

During Esme's first climax Lorna just listened to every little sound her girlfriend made, and without needing to be told Esme stared into her eyes, making it that much more intimate, like revenge for what came before. Then Lorna really got revenge by squeezing a hand in between their bodies and sticking two fingers straight into Esme's cunt, pretty much immediately triggering another orgasm. She then hammered those fingers in and out of Esme's pussy while frantically kissing her for a few long minutes, then when she was confident she had properly return the favour she slowly bought her girl down from her high, pulled her fingers out of her and pretended like she was going to give Esme the pleasure of sucking those fingers clean, before of course taking those juices for herself. Which caused a soft chuckle to be exchanged between them as Lorna stared into Esme's eyes while cleaning those fingers.

After they were clean and Lorna had taken them out of her mouth there was a long and slightly awkward pause before she murmured, "God, I adore you."

"I, adore you too." Esme beamed, the smile on her face making it clear she knew what Lorna had really meant, even if the green haired girl wasn't ready to use the L word yet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

The next morning was nowhere near as pleasant for Lorna as she woke up with a horribly familiar feeling, causing her eyes to go wide before she bolted upright and ran for her bathroom. Well, Esme was still sleeping soundly in her arms, prompting Lorna to carefully untangle herself. She still did it fast, causing Esme to wake up in the process, but at least she tried, right? She also ran just as quickly, yet is quietly as she could. Which wasn't very, but it was the thought that counts. Although in exchange for her chivalry she had to hold her hand over her mouth as she ran into the bathroom, certainly grateful that her room was an ensuite. If it had been any further away there was no way that she would get there in time before puking her guts out all over the floor.

Being abandoned by their father was normally enough to make most people drink, but Lorna Dane also had the excuse of being a mutant, so like the stereotypical bad girl she was she had spent a lot of years drinking heavily, and suffering the consequences of it. So this highly unpleasant experience wasn't a big deal for her, except it was her first bout of morning sickness in weeks. Since just before she joined the Hellfire Club. Which was kind of suspicious. Just like the fact that she hadn't had a nightmare in weeks, normally she was haunted by them, but she had mostly dismissed that as being happy with her choices, and more recently with her girlfriend. But now she found herself questioning those things again, especially as the sickness in her stomach slowly faded.

All but confirming her suspicions Lorna turned to see a familiar blonde with glowing blue eyes staring at her from the doorway, and she huffed, "Do you mind? This, this isn't something anyone wants a witness too."

Completely ignoring her girlfriend's words Esme quickly scurried into the room and kneeled down beside Lorna while asking, "Are you gonna puke again? Do you need me to hold your hair back?"

"Seriously Esme, get out!" Lorna snapped, before adding in a softer tone, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Why? Just because you threw up?" Esme scoffed, "Newsflash sweetie, everyone's done it, and so, so much worse. Humans, mutants, we're all gross some of the time, and a little vomit is nothing compared to some of the things I've seen inside people's heads."

"That doesn't mean I want you to watch me puke." Lorna grumbled.

"And believe me, if I really thought you wanted me to leave, I would." Esme soothed, cautiously reaching out and beginning to rub Lorna's stomach while her eyes were glowing blue again, "There, is that better?"

"Yeah." Lorna admitted, staring thoughtfully at her girlfriend, "So, wanting to throw up, nightmares... fears... you can really make that stuff just go away, huh?"

"Sort of." Esme confessed, holding her hand to her mouth as if she was wanting to throw up.

When realisation hit a few seconds later Lorna felt stupid for taking so long, and enraged Esme would do this to herself, "Wait, you're taking the bullet for me? Esme!"

"It's not that big a deal." Esme argued weakly.

"Bull-shit." Lorna scoffed.

"Hey, it's not a bullet." Esme argued, before playfully adding, "Believe me, I know the difference."

"Well I want you to stop, this instant." Lorna snapped, "I'm a grown woman, I don't need you babying me."

"But, I can decrease it down to almost nothing." Esme argued, before covering her mouth again as her stomach lurched, which certainly didn't help her case, "You, you just have it really bad this morning."

There was a long pause, and then Lorna grumbled, "Just how long have you been doing this?"

"Well..." Esme hesitated.

"Esme!" Lorna insisted.

"Like I said, it's no big deal." Esme whined.

"Just tell me." Lorna pushed.

There was a brief pause, and then Esme pointed out, "Can't you tell?"

Another brief pause as Lorna thought it over, then she groaned, "Since you showed up at the Mutant Underground? Really Esme? You hadn't even started recruiting me yet?"

"What? I wanted your head to be clear when rescuing my sisters, and especially when I was trying to recruit you, because I knew you would join willingly if I could just get through to you." Esme argued, then when her girlfriend gave her a look she admitted with a grumble, "And it's not my fault I was so into you when we met I wanted to help you. But that's all this is, me helping you. Which I live for. So please, please don't make me stop. It's not so bad, I swear. Look, do you see me throwing up? No, because it really isn't that bad for me, so really just leaving you to suffer would be ludicrous. Especially if it's just to placate your fragile ego. So seriously Lorna, let me do this for you. I, I'm putting my foot down. I'm not going to stop helping you, so there."

Childishly initially Esme stuck out her tongue at her, forcing a laugh out of Lorna, then after a long pause she grumbled, "I would kiss your stupid mouth right now if I didn't have puke breath."

Esme gave a little smile in response to show she was touched, before she quickly leaned in to steal a kiss, lingering there for a few long seconds before pulling back slightly and telling her, "Like I said, it doesn't bother me."

"Yeah, because you love me." Lorna chuckled, which was meant to be mocking but came across as more playful, and even affectionate.

"Yes, I do." Esme said softly.

"Well..." Lorna blushed bashfully after a brief and awkward pause, before turning her head away and starting to get up, "I don't have to puke any more, and thanks for that by the way, so why don't you let me brush my teeth and rinse my mouth, and then we can kiss some more?"

"Why? I told you, it doesn't bother me." Esme gently pushed.

"It bothers me." Lorna said firmly, before adding in a softer tone, "So just give me like, five seconds, okay?"

"Okay." Esme pouted childishly.

That pout may have been childish, but it was also adorable, and made Lorna want to do something embarrassing, like leaned down to kiss Esme's forehead and tell her that she loved her. Or maybe just give in and kiss that pretty mouth of hers, before telling her the same thing. But Lorna refused to show such weakness, and she felt gross and wanted to get the taste out of her mouth, so instead she turned her back on Esme to grab her toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash. For a few minutes things were mundane, then all of a sudden Esme was pressing herself against Lorna's back, reminding Lorna that they were both still naked. Which initially made her smile, along with Esme pressing kisses to her back and shoulders, but then she got annoyed with her girlfriend's inpatients.

"Hey!" Lorna protested after spitting, looking over her shoulder, "What did I say?"

"You said five seconds." Esme pointed out with false innocence, "It's been way more than that now."

"You, oh, you know what I meant." Lorna pointed out, although she was interrupted with a moan as Esme attacked a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"I know, but if your lips are off-limits, why should the rest of you go unworshipped?" Esme questioned playfully, leaning in whispering to Lorna's ear, "Why wait for your lips, when I want to slide mine all over your beautiful body? Why not taste everything you have to offer? Make you feel good? Make you feel things you never imagined? Make you cum like never before?"

The combination of those words, and Esme emphasising them by nipping at her earlobe, had Lorna moaning in delirious anticipation for a few long seconds, before she quipped, "Big talk."

"Do you doubt me?" Esme grinned against her ear.

Lorna smirked, and then challenged, "Show me what you got, telepath."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Immediately accepting the challenge with a giggle Esme began kissing all over her as Lorna casually went back to cleaning her teeth. Lorna even briefly considered mentioning she wasn't impressed, but she had no doubt that Esme was just warming up to something, and maybe even lulling her into a false sense of security. She couldn't have guessed just how right she was, or what Esme would have done next, given the way that she and her sisters dressed. Although it wasn't so scandalous at first, just Esme kissing her way down Lorna's spine which made the green haired girl smirk wickedly with anticipation, and then giggle in surprise and confusion as instead of sliding her lips around her hips and down her legs, or even better right around to her pussy, Esme literally kissed her ass.

First it was one peck to her right cheek, and then one to her left, which seemed pretty harmless. Weird, but harmless, and kind of sweet as it was Esme living up to her promise of sliding her lips all over Lorna's body. But then Esme slowly pulled Lorna's butt cheeks apart with both hands and slowly slid her tongue up the entire length of her crack, causing the stereotypical bad girl who was too cool to be shocked to practically choke on her toothpaste and for her eyes to go cartoonishly wide. That expression was glued to her face for a few long seconds as Esme repeated the lick, and teased her even more by pressing her lips up and down Lorna's ass crack, until she found the strength to say something.

"God Esme, really?" Lorna moaned softly after spitting again.

"What? No one ever do this for you?" Esme questioned.

"You already know the answer to that." Lorna groaned softly.

There was a brief pause, and then Esme asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Lorna bit her lip and considered this briefly, before shaking her head, which was more than enough to get Esme to continue. Continue eating her ass! Stepford housewife looking Esme Frost was eating her ass! Fuck! Her girlfriend was eating her ass! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Oh fuck, it felt good. Especially when Esme stopped playing around licking her ass crack and got down to some serious butt munching, concentrating on that forbidden hole and worshipping it with her tongue. Lorna had no idea that something this twisted could feel this good, but she welcomed it from her surprisingly kinky girlfriend, which she made clear from loud moans, groans, gasps, whimpers and cries of pure pleasure.

Which should have been enough, but Esme was clearly feeling cheeky, as she pulled away suddenly and repeated, "I said, do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no!" Lorna moaned, and then just to make it clear quickly added, "Eat my fucking ass you dirty little bitch! Fucking eat it! Oh God, it feels so good. I can't believe you would actually lick an ass hole. Mmmmm, I love it! Ohhhhhhh, and I love you! Please Esme, baby, lick my butt hole! Tongue it good, oooooooh yessssssss, oooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, Esme!"

It felt so ridiculous, and extremely annoying, to be begging to get her ass hole licked, but Lorna would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, or Esme teasing her by just enjoying the show for a few long seconds. It was a miracle Lorna didn't lose her temper and lash out. Hell, she even got kind of into it, bending right over the sink and wiggling her ass right in Esme's face. Well, truth be told she got a little close to losing her temper, just before Esme buried her pretty little face back into Lorna's butt, pushing deeper than ever and licking her forbidden hole even more passionately, which totally made up for the teasing Lorna had to endure.

Just to make sure Esme didn't stop again Lorna continued the words of encouragement in between her moans, groans, gasps, whimpers and cries of pure pleasure, although honestly at this point she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Then she remembered Esme seemed to like it when she took control, so instead of giving into her desire to surrender Lorna instead reached back, grabbed a firm hold of that pretty little blonde head and pressed it firmly into her backside. Predictably this caused Esme to moan into her butt, which in turn caused Lorna to smile with triumph, and then return her attention to cleaning her teeth. Or at least, she tried her very best, but the other girl just made it so hard.

It was bad enough when Esme was just sliding her tongue up and down Lorna's ass hole, but then she started swirling it around, and literally trying to push it inside. She didn't get very far, but it was far enough to make it extra thrilling. Then Esme had just had to bring her hand up and start rubbing Lorna's pussy, gently at first, but it was more than enough to make the green headed girl forget all about cleaning her teeth in favour of clutching onto the basin with both hands while pushing her butt back against her girlfriend and crying out loudly with pure joy. And yet it wasn't enough. No, Lorna wanted more. She wanted Esme to make her cum, and she knew just what she had to do to get it.

Admittedly it took a while for Lorna to summon the self-control it took to actually say the words, but eventually in between her sounds of pleasure she got out, "Fuck me! Ohhhhhhh, fuck me baby! Make me cum! Oooooooh yesssssssss, fuck me, fuck me, fuckkkkkkkk meeeeeee, mmmmm fuck! Oh Esme! Fuck me Esme, fuck me with your fingers, ohhhhhhh, finger fuck me! Oh yes, fuck me! Oh Esme, baby, ohhhhhhh baby, oh fuck aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeessssssss, fuck me!"

Again it took a frustratingly long time but eventually Esme slipped first one and then two fingers inside of Lorna's pussy and then pumped them in and out of her. Which after the kinky thrill of getting her ass eaten for the very first time, by another girl no less, was more than enough to push Lorna to the edge of orgasm, this time Esme keeping her there just long enough for her to want to beg for more again, before that was exactly what she got. Oh yes, Esme curled her fingers inside her and used her thumb to rub Lorna's clit, while still frantically eating her ass. And that was it, Lorna came while having her pussy, clit and ass hole stimulated at the same time, making it a truly unique orgasm, which was something she could very happily get used too.

Being the generous lover that she was Esme not only fucked Lorna through that climax, but then immediately started working her way up to another, and it was really, really tempting to allow her to keep going, but instead Lorna was overcome by the need to return the favour. Even if that wasn't necessarily the same thing, as while Lorna wasn't entirely against that idea she wanted to do something else to her precious Esme. Something more, dominant. Which was why she reluctantly pushed Esme's head away from her butt, and pushed the other girl's hand away from her cunt before staggering on shaky legs into the shower. She then turned back to find Esme grinning at her, and shamelessly sticking first one finger and then the other into her mouth and then sucking them clean while moaning.

"Get in here." Lorna growled after a few long seconds of watching the finger cleaning, which of course caused Esme to grin and quickly obey.

As soon as she was in range Lorna grabbed her girlfriend and turned them around so she could shove Esme against the wall. This took Esme off guard, and initially she yelped in surprise, and a little pain, which made Lorna feel briefly guilty. But then the blonde grinned to show she was okay, and once again she enjoyed the rough treatment, which in turn made the green headed girl smirk. Then she went in as if for a kiss, only to linger over Esme's lips for a few long seconds, and then instead go for her neck. And these weren't just gentle pecks. No, this was Lorna marking her territory, barely wasting any time with kisses before digging her teeth into the soft flesh she found there, which naturally caused the telepath to cry out with delight.

While she was doing this Lorna slid her hands all over Esme's body, initially starting by smacking her ass, and squeezing it, then sliding her hand upwards to do the same with the blonde's tits, before finally pushing it down to where both girls wanted it the most. Namely to Esme's pussy, which as always was deliciously hot and wet for her, Lorna suddenly overwhelmed with the need to drop to her knees and taste her girlfriend, like she had last night. But no, she had other plans for her girl. Plans which involve gentle rubbing for a few long minutes while continuing to dig her teeth into Esme's neck, and then linger over her lips again until it was painful for both of them not to kiss. But Lorna held back, not because she thought it was weird to kiss Esme after what she had just done, but she was just having so much fun teasing her.

Which was why Lorna leaned in and growled against Esme's ear, "Such a dirty girl. Mmmmmm, couldn't even wait for me to be done brushing my teeth before you're all over me, huh? Ohhhhhh, and not just all over me, but actually licking my ass hole? Tell me, ooooooh, what kind of a shameless slut would do something so nasty?"

"One that would do anything for you." Esme moaned without hesitation, and then added with a grin against Lorna's ear, "Mmmmmm, and someone who likes it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Lorna smirked, reaching over with the hand which wasn't rubbing Esme's pussy and turning on the water, "I'm supposed to be getting ready for my day, and here you are distracting me by shoving your tongue up my fucking butt! Mmmmmm, I bet I could literally wash your mouth out, and still taste it, ohhhhhh, cause you were so deep in my ass."

"Doesn't, oh, it doesn't stop you from wanting to kiss me." Esme grinned cheekily.

"No..." Lorna moaned thoughtfully, while pulling back to look into Esme's eyes, "It doesn't..."

Making good on her words Lorna finally kissed Esme, once again tasting herself on the other girl's lips, albeit a different part of her. She hadn't been sure what to expect, except that she hoped it wasn't unpleasant. Thankfully it wasn't, and to Lorna's delight she found it was just as thrilling to taste her ass on Esme's lips and tongue as it was tasting her cum and pussy cream, meaning that the two girls got to enjoy another deep and passionate kiss, the type of which they enjoyed having with each other. Which was especially the case whenever they were fucking, in this case Lorna slowly pushing and a very wet finger into Esme's cunt, pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second finger, all of which made her girlfriend moan so delightfully into her mouth.

They stayed that way for a very long time, eventually switching between passionate kisses to worshipping each other's necks and faces, even whispering soft and loving words to each other. Admittedly the last part was mostly Lorna, and her words were taunting and possessive just as much as they were soft and loving, but both things seem to do the trick in pushing Esme closer to the edge, and then inevitably over it. Of course it was her fingers doing most of the work, Lorna pumping them in and out softly and gently at first but gradually increasing her pace, rubbing Esme's clit with her thumb, curling her fingers inside her girlfriend and eventually adding a third finger, a combination which was enough to give Esme her first couple of orgasms.

It was very tempting for Lorna to keep going like that, or to drop to her knees and eat Esme out, but Lorna had a better idea. Something which would punish her girlfriend for being so naughty as to eat her ass, and to reward her for it at the same time. Something which previously Lorna could have never imagined herself doing, but then again that described other things she loved doing now with the prettiest Frost sister. Something which would hopefully push Esme like never before. Namely stick her whole hand inside Esme's cunt and fuck her with it. Unsurprisingly thinking of her as the prettiest Frost sister had the blonde preening, showing that she was listening, and then the next thought had her blushing and staring at the green haired girl with disbelief.

"Lorna!" Esme exclaimed loudly and nervously.

"We don't have too!" Lorna quickly reassured, "I, I just thought it would be hot."

There was a brief pause, then Esme hesitantly admitted, "I've never done that before."

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping that." Lorna confessed with a grin, then leaning in to whisper into her lover's ear, "I wanna fuck you like no one's ever fucked you before. To be inside you, in a way no one has ever been. Mmmmm, please baby? You took so many of my firsts. My first time with a girl. My first time eating pussy. Ooooooh, the first time I had my ass licked. It's only fair you give me a first in return, and let me stretch you like never before, and put more of me inside you then even you ever dreamed. Ohhhhhh, and this wet little pussy is so ready for me. Soooooo ready for me to enter it. To fuck! Mmmmmm, fuck it with my whole fucking fist! Oh please Esme, mmmmmm, oh please? It's only fair."

Another brief pause, then Esme blushed, "Well... since it's only fair."

"Yesssssss, that's my girl." Lorna growled with delight, "Now relax that hot little hole of yours and let me in all the way."

As she had been talking Lorna had fingered Esme the entire time, blatantly manipulating her girlfriend to get what she wanted. Which to be fair could be considered Esme getting a taste of her own medicine, albeit not a very subtle one. Then again the Frosts weren't always subtle, especially not when it involved Lorna, making this may be that much more appropriate. Of course the fingering served another purpose, namely not allowing fear and/or hesitance to cause Esme to dry or tighten up. Oh yes, Lorna was able to keep her girlfriend wet and loose while pushing her into this new and twisted thing, much to the delight of both girls, and making what came next a little easier.

Not that Lorna would really describe it as easy, but every little bit had to help. Lorna was sure she'd get the chance to find out eventually when Esme no doubt took her revenge, but for now she could only guess, and hope, that she was making this easier on her girlfriend. Certainly the little reactions she was getting from her, which Lorna was paying very close attention too, seemed to be helping. Or maybe Esme was sluttier than she thought. Or even more into her than she thought. Whatever the case Lorna was able to push a fourth finger into Esme's cunt without too much difficulty, and her thumb was even easier than that, as she was just able to tuck it underneath the rest of her fingers.

Then came the tricky part, the part which both girls were kind of dreading, but had to be done if they were going to do this. The part where Lorna pushed forwards, stretching Esme with her knuckles, which resulted in a sharp cry from the other girl. Trying to make this as easy as possible on the blonde Lorna pulled back and then tried again, the green haired girl beginning this process so she was fucking Esme with all five fingers, and stretching her wider with every thrust. And of course, she was whispering sweet words of encouragement to her the entire time. All of which paid off as eventually Lorna pushed forwards far enough for the knuckles to slipped in, and after that the rest of her hand easily slid through Esme's defences and then deep inside her like never before.

"That's it baby, you're doing so good. Mmmmm, always so good for me. Oh yes, Just a little more. Ohhhhhh yesssss, just a little more. Oh fuck Oh Esme!" Lorna gasped when she finally succeeded, and then whispered in disbelief, "You did it! You actually dit it! Of course you did, you're amazing! Ooooooh sweetie, I love you so much."

Both girls then stayed perfectly still for a few long seconds while they were getting used to this new sensation. Well, mostly Esme, as she was the one being stretched obscenely, but it was also a new experience for Lorna, and she couldn't help being overwhelmed by having her whole fucking hand inside of Esme. Inside of another girl's pussy! That's were her hand was. And it felt weird, but also amazing. Amazingly weird? Yeah, but also amazingly hot. And Lorna wanted more. She wanted to be able to fist fuck her girlfriend and make her cum as hard as possible on her whole fucking hand. But first she needed to know Esme was ready for it, and Lorna made that clear to her lover.

"Tell me when you're ready." Lorna whispered into Esme's ear, following up with a growl, "Tell me when you're ready for me to fuck you!"

There was a long pause and then Esme whimpered, "Do it!"

Lorna wanted to, but she couldn't help doublechecking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Esme squeaked, then forcing herself to be a little more bold, "Fuck me! Oh God, fuck me please? Please Lorna, fist fuck me! I want you to fuck me with your whole hand. Please, I need it. I need you to fuck me. I, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Unsurprisingly it didn't take much to make Esme completely incoherent. No, all it took was Lorna pumping her fist inside her a little bit and she lost her mind, much to the delight of the Mistress of Magnetism. Oh yes, just those tiny little movements were having a very noticeable effect, not only given what Esme was saying but from the adorable expression on her face, and the way her eyes rolled back in her head. It was something Lorna couldn't get enough of, and gleefully forced Esme to continue doing the next few long minutes while she worked up a steady rhythm, gradually working her way up from gentle movements within the other girl's cunt to pounding it good and hard.

Maybe there should have been more of a build up before they reached that point, but Lorna just couldn't help herself. She was so lost in lust, and an overwhelming desire to overwhelm Esme with an unfamiliar type of sex. Something which was a first for her. Something which was a first for them both. A virginity that Lorna could take from Esme, after losing so many to the blonde. And oh, was Lorna taking it now, her fist coming out to the knuckles and then being pushed maybe even deeper than before into Esme's cunt. Hell, she was practically punching it instead of fucking it, which would have made Lorna feel guilty, if it wasn't for the very obvious pleasure that she was giving her girlfriend.

Thankfully this had a very positive effect on Esme, given the look on her face and her deafening sounds of enjoyment. But maybe most of all, the look in her eyes, for the most part the two women staring deeply into each other's eyes throughout this extreme act as Esme desperately clutched to Lorna with both her hands, and even wrapped her legs around her, while she was soaking Lorna's hand in her juices. First with regular pussy cream, then inevitably with her cum, giving Lorna an incredible sense of achievement that she never wanted it to end. So much so that when Esme actually asked her to stop she briefly considered ignoring her. Especially as she hadn't actually said it, just echoed it into her brain, which was a little annoying.

But then Esme let out a heart-breaking whimper, which almost had Lorna stopping immediately. Instead she just slowed her role, as she wanted to gradually bring Esme down from her high, and maybe give her one more orgasm in the process. She didn't quite succeed with that, but she just might have given her a pleasurable after-shock or two which came close, given the way that Esme trembled and whimpered underneath her. Then Lorna slowly but carefully pulled her fist out of her girlfriend's pussy and then slowly bought it up to her face to lick clean, moaning happily as she did so. Which seemed to revitalise Esme enough to lift herself up, grab onto Lorna's wrist, and eagerly join her in the fist cleaning, which of course led to the lovers grinning at each other and ultimately making out again as they enjoyed their morning together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lorna had once loved Marcos with all her heart, and during the honeymoon phase of their relationship one morning she was just so horny and into him that she actually woke him up with a blow job. She was reminded of that now as she was woken up in a similar way. For a fleeting moment she thought he might be returning the favour, then their break-up came rushing back to her, and for a few long seconds she almost felt guilty. Like she was cheating on him or something when she had been the one to end it. Then her next thought was of course an apology to Esme, who she had no doubt was listening in, and more importantly a thank you given her girlfriend currently had her head in between her legs.

Just to confirm it when Lorna opened her eyes and saw the prettiest little blonde head in between her legs, and the most beautiful blue eyes staring up at her, making any other emotion she might have been feeling before replaced with overwhelming love for this woman. Then shame that she had ever tried to push those feelings away. Because not even Marcos had tried to wake her up with a pussy licking before. And oh, it was heavenly. Maybe a little slow, but hopefully now she was awake Esme could pick things up a little. Or at least Lorna thought she was awake. She was quickly proven to be wrong, which turned out to be a good thing, because all of a sudden a familiar looking blonde appeared to her right, and then to her left, frightening Lorna out of her skin.

Simultaneously the two blondes echoed, "Hello lover!"

Lorna screamed, and opened her eyes to find glowing blue eyes above her, causing her to yell, "Esme, what the fuck!"

Startled out of the trance Esme protested, "What?"

"I said what the fuck was that?" Lorna snapped angrily, pulling away from her girlfriend, "Are you trying to trick me into having a foursome with your sisters?"

"What? No!" Esme protested, sounding appalled.

"Because I'm not really into that." Lorna quickly explained, actually smirking slightly as she added, "I mean, your sisters are growing on me, but they aren't as pretty as you. Not on the inside. And I just, I don't want to go there with them. Or anyone. I just want you."

"Me too." Esme preened at the compliment, and then reassured, "I just want you too. And I don't want to share you. Not with anyone. Not even them, and we shared everything before. But not you. Never you."

"So then why the morning nightmare?" Lorna questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Did you just want to 'punk' me? Because if so, great job, but I'm totally getting you back."

"No, it's just..." Esme sighed, thinking of how best to explain this, "My natural state is to be three in one. It's were I feel most comfortable. When I'm like this, on my own, I feel restricted. Incomplete. Alone. But in here, my mind, there can be as many of me as I want, and unlike the real world I control everything they do, and it really is all me. And I thought, well, what's the point of my powers if I can't share that with you?"

There was a brief pause, then Lorna gently took Esme's hand and told her, "You're not alone without them. You have me, and I'm not going anywhere."

Esme smiled, then promised, "That's not... I didn't mean... you make me complete, okay? You do. In ways they don't."

"I should hope so." Lorna quipped with a cheeky grin.

Ignoring that Esme continued, "But... it's different. I, I can't really explain it... I, I was just kind of hoping I could show you..."

There was another pause, and then Lorna bit her lip and then told the other girl, "I don't know... it's kind of weird..."

"Weirder than someone who could move metal with her mind? Or a mindreader? Or fisting? Or sticking my tongue up your butt?" Esme listed off with a cheeky smirk.

"I suppose not." Lorna admitted with a chuckle, and then after yet another long pause she sighed, laid back and grumbled, "Fuck it, do your worst!"

"Awww, sweetie..." Esme chuckled, leaning down, "You're just asking for trouble again."

As she spoke those final words Esme pressed the tip of her index finger on her right hand on top of Lorna's forehead, probably to be more dramatic than out of necessity, sending Lorna back into the trance. She could tell by the fact that one moment her girlfriend's eyes were beginning to glow blue, probably much like her own as Esme took over her mind, and then her eyes were back to normal and there were two identical blondes either side of her. They then all smiled at her, which Lorna couldn't tell whether was supposed to be wicked or reassuring, but it came off unsettling. But while that didn't help Esme leaning down so she could kiss her did. Kind of.

For a few long blissful seconds Lorna was lost in that kiss, which she eagerly welcomed. Then she wondered if this really was Esme. After all, just because she was in the middle, didn't make it her Esme. Only, they were all her Esme? Right? Oh God, this was confusing. And weird. And really, really hot, especially as Lorna was able to feel two pairs of lips the side of her neck while the third continued pressing against her own, the three blondes worshipping her at the same time. What made it even better was that Lorna could taste herself on Esme's lips. Which was obviously a memory her girlfriend was using against her, but it was a devious tactic Lorna found herself very much enjoying.

She missed that taste when Esme broke the kiss, smirked at her, and then began kissing her way down her body, while another Esme replaced the first kissing her lips with her own. Lorna didn't initially become lost in that kiss, because she was overly aware that the other Esme, the first one, was going straight down her chest. Normally she stopped to worship her tits, but not this time, which was disappointing. At least until the third Esme took over that job, immediately moving from Lorna's neck to wrap her mouth around a nipple and then swirl her tongue around it, which of course made the green haired girl moaned loudly into the pair of lips currently assaulting her own.

Despite having made a beeline for Lorna's pussy the first Esme chose to tease her by kissing around the outside of where she needed it the most, giving the other Esmes a chance to work their magic, much to Lorna's frustration, and admittedly delight. Her initial shock and horror had radically decreased the urge for sex, but it didn't take much for Esme to get her back in the mood again. Because of course it didn't. Esme was insanely hot, and Lorna really, really didn't want to admit it out loud, but she was kind of getting into this kink. Which of course meant Esme knew, which was made very clear by three pairs of lips, grinning against her flesh, which again, was weird, disconcerting and somehow hot.

Then just as Lorna was really, really getting annoyed she cried out into one Esme's mouth, while another slid her tongue over her pussy, starting from the bottom and working her way up to the top, and of course lingering on Lorna's clit. Just as predictably the most sensitive part of her was then completely ignored in favour of gentle and teasing licks to her pussy, at the same time as her tits were being worshipped and she was being skilfully kissed, and fuck, Lorna could really get used to this. Which of course caused another annoying smirk on those three faces, which Lorna could feel so vividly against her skin, but she was too lost in pleasure to care. In fact, she was even glad the Esmes were enjoying this a fraction as much as she was.

For the next few minutes, or possibly hours, as it was honestly hard to keep track, Lorna was ravaged by three pairs of lips and tongues, with the only thing really changing being that the Esme that had been kissing her, move down to her neck, biting deep as if the blondes were trying to mark their territory, and then kissing, licking and sucking it better. Which was normally one of Lorna's moves, as she had become very possessive over her Esme ever since she had been threatened with losing her, so it was kind of nice for the tables to be reversed. In fact, Lorna was normally the one in charge, and it was nice to relax and let Esme do all the work. Especially while she was the centre of attention like this.

Of course inevitably Lorna craved more, something which she would normally hold herself back from so she could savour the moment, and there was some of that. However she also kind of wanted it to be over, so that she could go back to just having one Esme again. The Esme she loved. And honestly, it was just too overwhelming to being constantly attacked on three fronts like this. Of course, sneaky little mindreader that she was Esme was fully aware of this, Lorna in no state to protect this thought from her, and she fully expected her tease of a girlfriend to drag this out even longer. Maybe one of them would crawl up to silence her lips with her own. Maybe it would even be the Esme between her legs, making Lorna taste herself while the other two took turns with her pussy. Oh yes, Lorna would like that.

Instead one Esme moved down from her neck to join the other Esme sucking and licking her tits, ensuring both boobs were being constantly stimulated, which would have been maddening on it's own, but then there was the Esme between her legs. Oh God, that bitch began slowly increasing her attention to Lorna's clit, gradually hitting it with every lick, and then lingering on it. And fuck, eventually she took it into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around it, and sucking on it, and humming, the vibration causing Lorna's head to shoot back as she let out a loud cry. Which again on it's own would have been maddening, but combined with two other blondes worshipping her breasts? Fuck, how could Lorna possibly resist? And how could it possibly have been better?

To answer that all three blondes lifted their heads and pleaded with her in one voice, "Please Lorna, cum for us baby. We wanna make you cum! All of me wants to make you cum. Please? Do it! Cum! Cum! CUM!"

Normally it was the receiver begging for an orgasm, at least in Lorna's experience, so the other way round really sent her over the edge even before two of the other girls went back to licking and sucking her tits while the other shoved her tongue as deep into her cunt as it could possibly go. Or at least, that's what she thought. Honestly it was hard to tell what triggered her orgasm, as it all seemed to happen at once. And then of course Lorna came over and over again as the beautiful blondes worked tirelessly to maximise her pleasure. As Esme worshipped her body the way she'd been aching too. The way which made her feel complete. And the way that destroyed any amount of strength Lorna might have had to return the favour.

She could already hear the whispers in her ear not to worry about returning the favour, and just allow herself to be taken care of, Lorna smiling dreamily as she fully surrendered to Esme. However at the same time she told Esme that this wasn't over, and she was going to get her revenge. Not verbally of course, as Lorna was beyond that, but thinking clearly got the message across, especially as she imagined the blonde bent over her knee so she could give her a nice firm spanking for her naughtiness, followed by a deep hard fingering for both of her holes. Or better yet, maybe she would use a toy. Really make her girl cum for her. Maybe tie her up first? Oh yes, there was so much Lorna wanted to do with her precious Esme, both out of revenge, and just because she loved her.

In response, one Esme crawled up until she was face to face with her and smiled while another rolled Lorna over onto her side and started licking her butt hole while the other kept eating her pussy. This started a series of orgasms which made it impossible for Lorna to think, and shortly after that she slipped into unconsciousness. When she did come to Lorna wasn't sure whether it had been minutes or hours, but her body still felt exhausted, and yet satisfied. Of course she also felt annoyed, because she could feel grinning against her back, as the tiny blonde had the audacity to spoon her, giving Lorna another reason to get even with her.

"Bitch." Lorna whimpered weakly.

"You love me." Esme grinned proudly and confidently.

Despite herself Lorna smiled and admitted, "Yes... I do."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **The Gifted** **. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"You two are disgusting." Phoebe grumbled.

"Completely obscene." Sophie agreed.

"Homophobia? Really?" Lorna scoffed, "Isn't that a little bit hypocritical coming from two 'freedom fighters' for Mutant rights?"

"Oh, this isn't homophobia." Phoebe quickly corrected, insulted by the accusation.

"We just don't enjoy seeing you two all over each other." Sophie explained.

"It would be exactly the same..." Phoebe said.

Then both sisters continued, "If it was a guy."

"Besides..." Phoebe glared.

"You're sitting on her lap." Sophie scolded her sister.

"Again." Phoebe grumbled, "Every meal..."

"That you bother to join us for." Sophie added.

"You're sitting on her lap like a little kid seeing Santa, feeding each other and laughing, getting your feelings all over reach other no matter who's watching?" Phoebe listed her sister's sins, "Don't you have any shame?"

Esme blushed, "I..."

"You know what? You're right. I'm so, so sorry." Lorna butted in, keeping up the ruse for a little longer, before grinning wickedly, "We've been so rude... only joining you for the occasional meal. But what can I say, we've just been eating in a lot."

"Lorna!" Esme exclaimed.

"Or should that be eating out? Yeah, we've been eating out a lot, if you know what I mean?" Lorna grinned wickedly, "And I assume you'd rather we didn't do that at the dinner table?"

"No." Phoebe glared coldly.

"It's bad enough getting echoes of it." Sophie grumbled, quickly reassuring Lorna, "Not because you're a girl, but because of the intensity of your sappy feelings."

"And all the sex." Phoebe added.

"And that." Sophie agreed, "Seriously, who needs to have that much sex?"

"I really don't know why I bother to leave my room." Andy grumbled to himself, before quickly telling Lorna she glared at him, "But I'm super happy for you, I really am."

"Thanks." Lorna half-heartedly smiled at him, before glaring at her girlfriend's sisters, "I'm glad someone is."

"They're just mad because they got yelled at by management while we were busy having sex." Esme said softly.

"You wish." Phoebe scoffed, "But it's worse than that. Much worse."

"They wanna see you. Both of you." Sophie revealed nervously, which admittedly made Lorna a little nervous.


End file.
